


The Beginning

by michirukaiou7



Series: Phantasma AU [1]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era iniziata nel modo più innocente, in un giorno di pioggia scrosciante.</p><p>Il progetto più ambizioso e assurdo che io abbia messo in essere finora, la storia che ho amato e detestato di più, che mi ha portato via mesi e mesi di lavoro... Era nato come una fanfic ed è diventata un intero universo alternativo di X, di cui The Beginning è, appunto, soltanto l'inizio; la colpa è in parte di Juu, che mi propose un giorno di scrivere entrambe una incest su quello che era/è il nostro OTP, ovvero Seishiro e Subaru.<br/>È stata una storia difficile, per il tema e per l'ambientazione, e temo che lo sarà anche per coloro che si accingeranno alla lettura, ma non ho saputo fare diversamente: questa storia è nata nella mia mente nelle vesti dell'epoca Heian (periodo della storia Giapponese che va dal 794 al 1185, durante il quale la capitale fu Kyoto, all'epoca denominata appunto Heian) e non avrei saputo farla funzionare in nessun altro luogo, in nessun altro tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 024. Famiglia](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Era iniziata nel modo più innocente, in un giorno di pioggia scrosciante.  
Seishiro tornava dalla corte e s’interrogava con curiosità sull’arrivo del suo fratellastro: era strano sapere che esisteva qualcuno con il suo stesso sangue nel mondo, qualcuno che non aveva mai incontrato. Era giunto con un sospiro di sollievo alle porte della residenza di casa Sakurazuka, felice di non dover più sentire lo scroscio dell’acqua sulle spalle, quando, mentre si liberava del mantello zuppo e chiedeva se il bambino fosse arrivato, gli venne comunicato da un servitore sconvolto che il piccolo ospite era giunto da Edo, ma sua madre aveva impedito che varcasse la soglia di casa.  
– Ci siamo distratti un momento ed il bambino è sparito! – gemette l’uomo.  
Gli venne detto di non preoccuparsi, però, e di entrare in casa ad asciugarsi; percorse la strada esterna, passando sul ballatoio per non inzuppare i tatami **(1)** della casa.  
L’aveva trovato là sotto, accoccolato contro una delle travi dell’engawa, come un coniglietto inzuppato e tremante, e l’aveva portato in casa.

~ * ~

Subaru giaceva febbricitante già da qualche giorno, steso in un futon **(2)** nella stanza di Seishiro; l’anziana bambinaia del ragazzo azzardò una lamentela sin dal primo giorno, affermando titubante che non era appropriato né pratico che quel bimbo rimanesse lì.  
– È imbarazzante, per le domestiche più giovani, recarsi in questa parte della casa; e poi, negli appartamenti delle donne, ci sarebbe sempre qualcuno pronto a…  
– Oh, certo! – sbottò Seishiro seccato – Sono certo che mia madre perderebbe il sonno per vegliarlo la notte!  
La donna sospirò, sapendo bene che tenere quel bimbo sotto gli occhi della sua signora sarebbe stato come mettere un pulcino nel nido di una vipera, ma come si poteva tenerlo negli appartamenti degli uomini? Riprese a cucire in silenzio, abbozzando le forme di un pupazzo.  
Seishiro la guardò con un sorriso – A che punto è?  
– Dovrei finirlo per stasera, devo solo chiudere l’imbottitura.  
– Ottimo.  
Subaru si lamentò nel sonno ed il fratello gli accarezzò i ciuffi umidi sulla fronte, facendolo risprofondare quasi subito in un riposo tranquillo: la febbre non era più molto alta e c’era da sperare che se ne sarebbe andata nel giro di pochi giorni.  
Gli smuoveva una strana tenerezza, quel bimbo: non aveva avuto fratelli, i suoi compagni di gioco erano sempre stati suoi coetanei ed era strano perciò quell’interesse; gli ricordava un po’ uno dei gattini di sua madre quando lui era bambino, o forse era solo colpa del colore così bizzarro degli occhi di Subaru, o del modo che aveva di accoccolarsi verso di lui quando gli teneva una mano.  
Era una sensazione dolce, tranquilla, che lo faceva sentire bene, anche se non riusciva a spiegarsene il motivo.  
Suo padre fu di ritorno quel giorno, mentre il bambino dormiva e Seishiro leggeva là accanto; venne informato di quanto era capitato e, con una vaga ansia nel cuore, si era recato nelle stanze del suo primogenito.  
– Oh, padre… Bentornato – lo accolse il figlio quando se lo trovò sulla soglia della sua stanza; poi, indicando con un cenno del capo il futon – Il nostro piccolo ospite sta ancora dormendo.  
Sakurazuka-san **(3)** guardò il bimbo infagottato nelle coperte, provando una sensazione quanto mai singolare: anche quella bambolina lì era suo figlio.  
– Mi hanno detto che è malato – disse il padre inginocchiandosi accanto al futon.  
– Solo un po’ di febbre – rispose Seishiro – Per domani dovrebbe essere di nuovo in piedi.  
L’uomo studiò il visetto affondato tra le coltri bianche ed azzurre: aveva lineamenti molto delicati, quasi da bambina, e folti capelli neri, al momento tutti arruffati; gli ricordava, allo stesso tempo, Seishiro e la dama che aveva amato – Di che colore sono i suoi occhi? – chiese.  
– Una tinta bizzarra – rispose il figlio – Quella delle foglie; non ne ho mai visti di uguali, sembrano quelli di un micetto – commentò ridacchiando.  
– Li ha ereditati da sua madre – sussurrò il padre, quasi più a se stesso che al suo interlocutore. Sospirò – Questo non risulterà gradito a vostra madre…  
Seishiro fece una smorfia – Come se avesse bisogno di altre motivazioni…  
– Sarebbe il caso che il bambino venga spostato nelle stanze delle donne – rispose il padre – Parlerò a vostra madre.  
– Perché mai?  
– Temo che abbiate veramente scambiato questo bimbo per un gatto – commentò Sakurazuka-san – Non vorrete certo tenerlo qui!  
– Perché mai? – ripeté il figlio – È mio fratello, no? Che male c’è?  
Il padre si alzò e fece per uscire – Un bambino così piccolo non può stare negli appartamenti degli uomini e non posso neppure consentire un viavai di dame per la casa! Parlerò con vostra madre e, qualora si mostri irragionevole, adibirò un piccolo edificio per il bambino.  
– Ma Subaru-chan **(4)** ha solo cinque anni! – esclamò Seishiro – Volete farlo crescere…  
– Silenzio!  
Non capitava spesso che suo padre alzasse la voce con lui ed il ragazzo tacque, sorpreso; gli shoji **(5)** si richiusero prima che potesse aggiungere altro.

~ * ~

Subaru si svegliò intontito il mattino dopo.  
Un’anziana dama lo prese in braccio con un sorriso gentile e lo portò fuori dalla stanza, mentre alcuni domestici trafficavano con il futon. Venne portato nella sala da bagno, lavato e poi, rivestito di uno yukata **(6)** bianco a disegni verdi, riportato nella stanza di Seishiro, dove lo attendevano un letto dalle lenzuola pulite, la colazione e suo fratello.  
– Ben svegliato – disse il ragazzo con un sorriso; gli sfiorò i capelli nel tentativo di riordinarli, senza successo; chiese ad un domestico un pettine ed iniziò a sistemare i ciuffi scomposti del bambino – Come ti senti? – chiese, dando accidentalmente un piccolo strattone – Scusami – esclamò, facendogli una carezza – Non sono molto pratico, temo.  
– Va… va bene – rispose il bimbo.  
– Oh, hai una voce, dunque! – commentò Seishiro, continuando la sua opera; buffo, passare i denti del pettine tra quei capelli lo rilassava come quando, da bambino, sua madre lo faceva con lui.  
Riordinò la chioma del fratello e posò il pettine, spostando il vassoio della colazione davanti a lui – Mangia, avrai fame.  
Subaru guardò tutte quelle ciotole eleganti disposte sul vassoio di lacca nera: non aveva mai visto cose così belle e aveva paura di toccarle.  
– Non c’è nulla che ti piace? – chiese Seishiro preoccupato.  
– No, no, va bene – rispose il bambino prendendo le bacchette; fino a quel momento c’era sempre stata una monaca ad aiutarlo, ed infatti quelle bacchette troppo lunghe per le sue manine gli caddero dalle dita, sporcando la lacca lucida del vassoio. Guardò spaventato quel pasticcio, temendo che quel ragazzo così gentile lo sgridasse.  
– Potevi dirmi che non sei capace – rise Seishiro: prese le bacchette e, ignorando il cibo caduto, prese ad imboccare Subaru; il bimbo apriva la bocca obbedientemente, sorpreso da un simile trattamento: non era mai stato maltrattato dalle monache, ma aveva sviluppato un vero e proprio terrore per chiunque gli fosse sconosciuto. Le uniche persone con cui avesse mai avuto a che fare, oltre alle silenziose abitanti del tempio, erano i bambini che vivevano là attorno, che lo deridevano e lo tormentavano per lo strano colore dei suoi occhi e perché non aveva un padre; proprio per questo si era abituato a tenere sempre lo sguardo abbassato, per paura che si notassero quegli occhi che odiava tanto e che tanti guai gli avevano procurato.  
– Alza il viso, Subaru-chan – disse gentilmente Seishiro – Non riesco ad imboccarti, così.  
Il bambino andò nel panico a quella richiesta, e prese a tremare leggermente; il fratello, sorpreso, poggiò le bacchette e gli accarezzò la fronte – Ti è tornata la febbre, Subaru-chan? – chiese preoccupato – Però non sei tanto caldo – continuò sorridendo; fece scivolare la mano sul viso del bimbo, posandogli il palmo contro una guancia – Cosa c’è? Hai paura di guardarmi? – bisbigliò – Non sono un mostro cattivo, sai?  
Subaru scosse vigorosamente il capo: non pensava affatto questo! Anzi, quel ragazzo era la persona più gentile che avesse mai incontrato.  
– Alza questo musetto, allora – concluse sollevandogli il viso – Ecco qua – disse, sorridendo – Non capisco proprio perché tu debba ostinarti a stare a testa bassa.  
Ma come, si chiese il bambino, sconvolto, non diceva nulla sui suoi occhi? Nessuna domanda, nessun commento, nessuna occhiata sgomenta?  
– Cosa c’è, Subaru-chan?  
– Gli… – balbettò – Gli occhi…  
– Ti bruciano? – chiese Seishiro, scrutandoli con attenzione – Non sono arrossati, però.  
– Ma gli occhi… – tentò di nuovo il fratellino.  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise, piegando un po’ il capo da un lato – Cos’hanno di strano? Mi sembrano belli come la prima volta che li ho visti.  
Subaru lo fissò sconvolto – Belli? – balbettò – I miei occhi?  
– Sì, Subaru-chan – rispose sorpreso Seishiro; lo prese in braccio, avvolgendolo per bene in una coperta, e lo portò sull’engawa, aprendo gli shoji, mostrandogli le fronde lucide di rugiada di alcuni cespugli – Hanno lo stesso colore di quelle foglie – disse – E se loro sono belle, perché non dovrebbero esserlo i tuoi occhi, Subaru-chan?  
Subaru rimase a fissare sorpreso il ragazzo, indeciso se essere più sconvolto dall’aver sentito definire “belli” i suoi occhi o dal venire chiamato in modo così affettuoso: era un modo nuovo di sentir pronunciare il suo nome, dal suono insospettabilmente dolce.  
Si sentiva la testa un po’ pesante e, piano piano, la posò contro la spalla di Seishiro.  
– Oh – commentò lui, sorpreso – Sono uno sconsiderato, la febbre se n’è andata solo ieri e io ti porto già fuori! – riportò il bimbo nella stanza e lo depose gentilmente sul futon – Vuoi mangiare qualcos’altro? – chiese, rimboccandogli le coperte.  
Subaru fece di no con la testa, ripetendosi che quello era di certo un bel sogno e che se ne sarebbe andato con le prime luci dell’alba. Però era stato bello farlo, pensò, la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata; sprofondò beato tra le coperte, dicendosi che quel sogno era stato così realistico da sembrare vero.  
– Dimenticavo – disse Seishiro – Questo è per te.  
Subaru vide una cosetta bianca e morbida che veniva posata sul cuscino, proprio accanto al suo viso – Cos’è? – chiese, rimettendo a sedere.  
– Ho visto che non hai alcun giocattolo tra le cose che hai portato con te da Edo – rispose il ragazzo – Perciò ho pensato di farti cucire dalla mia vecchia balia questo coniglietto per farti compagnia quando dormi.  
Il bambino prese quel giocattolino di stoffa e l’osservò estasiato, quasi impaurito di poterlo sporcare – Lo… lo posso tenere? – chiese, arrossendo di felicità – Posso davvero?  
Seishiro sorrise davanti ad una simile reazione e si chinò a dargli un bacio sulla fronte – Certo.  
Subaru si lasciò rimettere a letto, con il pupazzo contro una guancia, tanto che, quando si svegliò, qualche ora dopo, una delle orecchie gli era finita in bocca.

~ * ~

Quando riaprì gli occhi, dopo quasi un’ora, guardò sorpreso il pupazzo; si mise a sedere, spostando la soffice coperta blu, ed osservò quel coniglietto di stoffa, incredulo: non era stato un sogno, allora?  
– Ti sei svegliato, Subaru-chan – esclamò Seishiro, sollevando il capo dal suo libro – Posso farti portare qualcosa per merenda, allora.  
No… sembrava proprio di no.

~ * ~

Subaru rimase a vivere nella stanza di suo fratello per poco più di due settimane, quando, una mattina, mentre Seishiro era a corte, suo padre venne a prenderlo.  
Alla vista dell’uomo, ancora uno sconosciuto per lui, il bimbo, istintivamente, si strinse vicino il coniglietto di pezza; rimaneva in lui una vaga apprensione nei confronti degli estranei, malgrado il terrore dei primi giorni stesse scemando.  
– Buongiorno Subaru-kun **(7)** – disse l’uomo, sedendosi di fronte a lui.  
Il bambino aprì la bocca per salutare, ma riuscì ad emettere solo un debole borbottio, che strappò un sorriso al suo interlocutore.  
– Sapete chi sono?  
Subaru fece “no” con la testa, domandandosi quando Seishiro sarebbe tornato.  
– Sono vostro padre.  
Il bimbo sgranò gli occhi: quello era… _P_ _adre_ , quella parola che non aveva mai potuto collegare con nulla, quell’assenza che lo aveva reso per tutta la sua breve vita oggetto di scherno; lo guardò con una curiosità nuova, con attenzione, e gli parve che somigliasse vagamente a Seishiro. Poi si ricordò che, se lui era lì, se lo avevano portato via dalla mamma, era perché lo aveva voluto quel signore... Suo padre.  
Annuì imbarazzato ed impacciato da quelle emozioni contrastanti, e desiderò che suo fratello fosse lì.  
– Non avete nulla da dirmi? – lo incoraggiò gentilmente Sakurazuka-san  – Nulla da chiedermi? – Aveva gli stessi meravigliosi occhi di sua madre, la stessa espressione timida ed impacciata, che gli ricordava di più una delle sue figlie da bambine, piuttosto che Seishiro alla sua età.  
Subaru fece cenno di “no” con la testa, chiedendosi quanto sarebbe durata ancora quell’agonia: non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare e voleva solo sentire la voce di suo fratello che annunciava il suo ritorno, che gli confermava di essere di nuovo al sicuro.  
Il padre sospirò, un po’ spiazzato da quel silenzio; iniziò a spiegare perché l’aveva fatto portare lì, chi fosse la loro famiglia, ed il figlio annuiva obbediente, visibilmente terrorizzato al pensiero di contraddirlo- Normalmente i bambini della vostra età abitano nella parte della casa riservata alle donne, ma… Per voi ho pensato ad una sistemazione diversa- disse, conciliante.  
Chiamò un domestico, che portò loro dei geta **(8)** , e fece cenno al figlio di seguirlo nel giardino.  
Subaru lo guardò allarmato: Seishiro gli aveva raccomandato di non uscire dalla sua stanza… Cosa doveva fare?  
– Venite, Subaru-kun! – chiamò Sakurazuka-san.  
Il bambino balzò in piedi, guardando il suo coniglietto di pezza: poteva portarlo? Sentiva di avere meno paura, con lui… Oh, perché Seishiro non era lì?  
Il padre lo chiamò ancora e lui, nel panico, tenne stretto il pupazzo e lo seguì sulla terra un po’ molle del parco; mentre trotterellava docilmente dietro l’uomo, si guardava attorno, affascinato da quel che vedeva: splendidi giardini, con alberi piegati e potati in fogge strane, eleganti edifici dai lucidi infissi scuri che inframmezzavano gli shoji candidi o appena ingialliti della casa, piccoli corsi d’acqua che andavano ad alimentare un grazioso laghetto pieno di ninfee...  
Giunsero ad un piccolo padiglione, dalla struttura incredibilmente sottile, che sorreggeva un ricco e pesante tetto decorato, che Subaru fissava ad occhi sgranati.  
– Venite – disse suo padre, facendogli cenno di entrare; una giovane donna, molto graziosa, li attendeva, profondamente inchinata, nella stanza nella quale entrarono- Questa giovane dama si chiama Yukiko – spiegò Sakurazuka-san – Da oggi in poi, si occuperà di voi.  
Subaru si guardava attorno senza capire: era una grande stanza, con i pannelli elegantemente decorati con animali bellissimi, luminosa; anche Yukiko era bella, la donna più affascinate che avesse mai visto, pensò arrossendo imbarazzato: e poi aveva lunghissimi capelli neri, lucidi, come sua mamma, ed una veste dal colore delizioso. Sentendosi osservata, la ragazza sorrise e gli rivolse un inchino, che il bimbo imitò imbarazzato: nessuno si era mai inchinato davanti a lui!  
– Yukiko vi insegnerà il giapponese **(9)** ,  le buone maniere e giocherà con voi – spiegò – E, quando sarete più grande, verrà un monaco ad impartirvi lezione di cinese e di tutto ciò che il figlio di una famiglia aristocratica deve conoscere. L’unica limitazione che vi viene posta, per ora, è di non allontanarvi da questo edificio.  
Subaru sbatté gli occhi senza capire, sentendo un’angoscia feroce, però, montargli in petto: se non poteva uscire, voleva dire che non avrebbe più visto Seishiro… No?  
– Ah… Io… – balbettò, senza sapere cosa dire.  
– Le vostre cose verranno portate qui – lo rassicurò suo padre, non comprendendo ciò che agitava il figlio – E, nel giro di un paio di giorni, vi farò avere dei vestiti nuovi e dei giocattoli.  
– Ma…  
– Cosa c’è, Subaru-kun?  
_Voglio stare con Seishiro_ , avrebbe voluto dire.  
E si sentiva ferito e spaventato, perché suo fratello non gli aveva detto nulla di quel trasferimento, lasciandolo cullare nell’illusione che sarebbe potuto rimanere sempre con lui.  
Fece cenno di “no” con la testa e riuscì a resistere alle lacrime, almeno finché suo padre non fu uscito dalla stanza.

~ * ~

Seishiro rientrò dalla corte di ottimo umore: aveva acquistato una trottola colorata per Subaru e non vedeva l’ora di insegnargli come giocarci; era felice: con le sue sorelle non aveva mai potuto fare niente del genere e lo divertiva il pensiero di avere finalmente qualcuno con cui condividere dei divertimenti infantili.  
Si mosse tranquillo fino al suo appartamento, varcando la porta con un sorriso – Subaru-chan? Guarda cosa ti ho…  
Ma la stanza era vuota, come prima dell'arrivo del suo piccolo ospite.

 

 

* * *

**Note**

**1\. Tatami:** si tratta della tradizionale pavimentazione giapponese, composta da pannelli rettangolari di paglia di riso, intrecciata e pressata, che vengono incastrati tra di loro; ciascun tatami è orlato con fettucce di lino (o seta, nelle dimore ricche) a tinta unita o decorati. Le dimensioni più comuni di un tatami sono 90 cm per 180 cm e si tratta di un'informazione piuttosto importante, perché, spesso, i giapponesi non usano dire "una stanza di x metri quadrati" ma "una stanza di x tatami".

 **2\. Futon:** letto tradizionale, composto da un materasso imbottito sul quale viene stesa una trapunta; di giorno vengono ripiegati e riposti negli armadi.

 **3\. -san:** il suffisso onorifico –san veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a persone di grado superiore (come colleghi di lavoro più anziani) oppure semplicemente con persone con le quali non si ha grande confidenza (ha un significato intraducibile in italiano in modo corretto, ma diciamo che è simile, _non_ uguale, però, al nostro "signore/signora").

 **4.** **-ch** **an:** il suffisso –chan veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a bambini o, tra ragazze, alle amiche con le quali si ha confidenza.

 **5.** **shoji** **:** si tratta di pannelli di carta di riso, fissati su un'intelaiatura di legno, che fungono da pareti, divisori tra le stanze di un'abitazione tradizionale oppure da porte.

 **6.** **yukata** **:** leggero kimono senza fodera interna, usato soprattutto d'estate e, nelle altre stagioni, in casa, per dormire e negli alberghi (dove di solito, anche in quelli meno costosi, viene dato in dotazione assieme alla stanza).

 **7.** **-kun** **:** il suffisso –kun veniva e viene usato per rivolgersi a persone di età più giovane o a coetanei con i quali non si ha grande confidenza.

 **8.** **geta** **:** tradizionali zoccoli di legno. Su una base piana e rettangolare sollevata da terra da due regoletti trasversali, sono inseriti due cordoni di seta o corda che formano l’infradito.

 **9.** **giapponese** **:** in epoca Heian il giapponese era considerato la lingua “bassa”, quotidiana, la sola che fosse permesso apprendere alle donne; ai bambini maschi (aristocratici, ovviamente), subito dopo essere usciti dagli appartamenti della madre, veniva insegnato il cinese, considerato la lingua colta (come, nel nostro Medioevo, era il latino in Italia). Pochissime donne apprendevano questa lingua, poiché non era ritenuto idoneo, per una fanciulla che doveva sposarsi, conoscere qualcosa che era considerato predominio esclusivo degli uomini (tranne alcuni sparuti casi, come quello di Murasaki Shikibu, autrice del _Genji monogatari_ ).


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 035. Sesto senso](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

– Padre? Padre! – chiamò Seishiro, molto poco elegantemente, entrando nell’appartamento del capofamiglia; si trattava dell’ala della casa nella quale gli era sempre stato insegnato di non entrare se non invitato, poiché vi si trovava l’ufficio di Sakurazuka-san, oltre alle sue stanze private.  
Suo padre lo aveva portato lì quando aveva dodici anni, il giorno in cui era uscito dalle stanze di sua madre, e gli aveva mostrato quello che, un giorno, sarebbe divenuto suo.  
Aveva sempre pensato a quel luogo con soggezione, ma quel giorno vi entrava con una preoccupazione che quasi non riconosceva come sua – Padre!  
Uno shoji si aprì bruscamente – Seishiro! Vi sembra il modo?  
– Dov’è mio fratello?  
L’uomo lo guardò come se avesse davanti un pazzo – Entrate… Vi sembra la maniera di rivolgersi a vostro padre? E se avessi avuto ospiti?  
Seishiro, di solito così educato, non pensò neppure per un istante di scusarsi. Sedette rigidamente sul cuscino che suo padre gli aveva indicato e attese che anche lui si fosse accomodato per ripetere la sua domanda.  
Sakurazuka-san sospirò – Ma dove volete che sia! Vi avevo detto che lo avrei fatto spostare in un’altra parte della casa.  
– Da mia madre?  
L’uomo gli rivolse un’occhiata seccata – Perché fate domande di cui conoscete già la risposta? Certo che no. Gli ho affidato la più giovane ed istruita delle dame di vostra madre e l’ho fatto spostare nell’edificio che si trova nel giardino d’inverno.  
– Perché?  
– Come sarebbe a dire “ _perché?_ ”?  
– Non mi avete detto nulla di questo trasferimento e ancora non ne capisco il motivo; quel bimbo è terrorizzato dagli estranei, aveva appena imparato ad abituarsi a me ed alla mia stanza e l’avete…  
– Vi avevo già spiegato che non era mia intenzione avallare questo capriccio – rispose brusco il padre.  
– Capriccio? Definite così la salute di vostro figlio?  
Sakurazuka-san lo guardò con aria strana – Da dove viene tutto questo interesse, Seishiro? Conoscete quel bambino da neppure un mese e mostrate un attaccamento che non avete avuto neppure nei confronti delle sorelle con cui siete cresciuto: non avete battuto ciglio quando hanno abbandonato questa casa, neppure si fosse trattato di estranee; ed ora, invece, fate tutte queste bizze per un bambino di cui, fino a qualche tempo fa, non conoscevate neppure l’esistenza.  
Il ragazzo rimase sorpreso davanti a quel discorso: è vero, non si era curato molto di vedere le sue due sorelle lasciare quella casa con gli abiti da sposa, né gli era importato granché di vedere la terza con indosso le vesti da monaca, diretta verso il monastero in cui aveva deciso di spendere la sua vita terrena. Ma non riusciva a considerare strano quell’attaccamento per Subaru-chan: chi non lo avrebbe provato, davanti a quel cucciolo spaventato? Anzi, lo stupiva la freddezza di suo padre nello spostare da un lato all’altro della casa quel bimbo già sufficientemente provato.  
– Vedete? Ve ne accorgete voi stesso – disse l’uomo, aggrottando la fronte: era un piccolo tic che aveva quando si trovava davanti ad una preoccupazione, come quando gli aveva annunciato l’arrivo di Subaru in quella casa.  
– Cosa vi preoccupa, padre? – chiese, sentendosi stranamente ansioso.  
Sakurazuka-san lo guardò per un momento, come se riflettesse; poi aprì la bocca ma la richiuse prima ancora di pronunciare una solo parola – Nulla, figlio. E ora andate.  
Seishiro rimase spiazzato davanti a quel comportamento così inusuale ma, conoscendo suo padre, sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto nulla insistendo quel giorno.  
Si congedò e, meditabondo, si diresse verso il giardino d’inverno.

~ * ~

Sakurazuka-san sentì lo shoji della sua stanza chiudersi dietro alle spalle del figlio e sospirò.  
Stava andando tutto nel modo peggiore: non avrebbe dovuto permettere a Seishiro di portare Subaru nella sua stanza; purtroppo era bloccato a corte, in quei giorni, e non avrebbe certo potuto dire all’Imperatore che doveva lasciarlo per recarsi ad attendere l’arrivo di un figlio, illegittimo tra l’altro. Ma non si era aspettato un’opposizione così ferma da parte di sua moglie, e questo aveva mandato del tutto a monte il suo piano: avrebbe fatto rimanere il bimbo presso di lei finché non fosse stato abbastanza grande da inviarlo a studiare in un monastero, dove, con un po’ di fortuna, avrebbe preso i voti e non avrebbe mai incontrato suo fratello che per brevi istanti.  
E invece…  
Com’era potuto succedere?  
Ricordò la sua giovinezza, quando, quattro anni dopo il matrimonio, sua moglie rimase finalmente incinta.  
Di una femmina.  
Suo padre l’aveva aspramente rimproverato per questo: era giovane, certo, ma non si poteva affidare la carica di Ministro ad un uomo che non aveva eredi, senza contare che, per una famiglia aristocratica, era indispensabile un figlio maschio che continuasse la stirpe.  
Allacciò una relazione con una giovane Dama di corte, ma anche da questa unione nacque una bambina, che fece accogliere da sua moglie nella residenza dei Sakurazuka; malgrado fossero il simbolo di una sconfitta, adorava quelle due bimbe e voleva garantire ad entrambe un futuro luminoso.  
Nonostante questo, suo padre non aveva pace: su suo consiglio, si decise finalmente ad interrogare un noto monaco veggente; era costui un vecchissimo studioso dall’immensa saggezza che, fin dalla nascita, non aveva mai visto la luce, poiché i suoi occhi erano ciechi, candidi e vuoti come quelli di una statua.  
Aveva viaggiato a lungo, carico di aspettativa, per raggiungere il monte Osore **(1)** , seguito solo da pochi battistrada; aveva superato le difficoltà del viaggio, la strada impervia che portava al monastero dove l’anziano monaco viveva ormai da decenni e infine, dopo giorni e giorni di viaggio, era riuscito a raggiungerlo.  
Ricordava ancora l’aspetto solenne del monastero, l’aria fredda, gonfia d’incenso, delle grandi sale dove i religiosi si riunivano in preghiera ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte; aveva chiesto udienza al veggente e gli avevano spiegato che non abitava con loro nel monastero, ma in una casupola di cascine su un picco poco distante, dove, due volte a settimana, un giovane novizio lo visitava per accertarsi della sua salute.  
Aveva pregato e supplicato di poter ottenere udienza e gli era stato detto che l’anziano indovino aveva fatto voto di non abbandonare il suo rifugio, unico luogo nel quale, come aveva confessato al padre superiore, riusciva ad ascoltare la voce degli dei: se desiderava incontrarlo, era costretto a raggiungere il suo eremo.  
Ricordava la preoccupazione di una via ancor più ardua di quella percorsa, ma si fece forza: attese che il giovane novizio, a cui quella settimana era affidato il compito di fare visita al monaco veggente, gli portasse la notizia del suo desiderio di incontrarlo e attese ancora tre giorni, in modo che giungesse il momento della seconda visita settimanale, affinché un altro novizio potesse accompagnarlo all’eremo.  
Ricordava la sorpresa di vedere un ragazzo non molto più giovane di lui all’epoca, vestito di un saio leggero, camminare con passo tranquillo su per quello stradarello ricavato tra gli sterpi e la vegetazione, mentre lui arrancava per la fatica ed il freddo, sforzandosi di mantenere il suo passo. La strada era spaventosamente ripida e circondata da terribili dirupi, ma si faceva coraggio, stringendo i denti ed asciugandosi il sudore lungo la salita; ed alla fine, tra le frasche ed i cespugli, aveva visto una piccola capannuccia di legno e fango; e lì dentro, placidamente inginocchiato, come un Imperatore su morbidi cuscini di seta, stava un vecchio esile, vestito di un saio cencioso che sembrava esser diventato la sua seconda pelle, con due grandi occhi bianchi, che nella fioca luce sembravano perle.  
– Chi siete? – aveva chiesto – Riconosco il passo leggero di uno dei novizi, ma non quello dell’uomo che lo segue ansimando pesantemente.  
– Si tratta del giovane aristocratico di cui vi ha parlato Imori – disse sollecito il novizio.  
– Oh – aveva esclamato il monaco – Un giovane signore che si arrampica su questo brullo monte solo per parlare ad un vecchio monaco cieco? Sono onorato.  
– L’onore è mio, nobile indovino – aveva risposto, inchinandosi.  
– Lasciaci, ragazzo – aveva detto il monaco al novizio – Questo signore deve dirmi qualcosa di importante.  
Erano rimasti soli e lui si era domandato, ascoltando lo stormire del vento tra le fronde, che vita mai fosse quella, buia, nella quale giungevano solo poche volte le voci degli uomini.  
– Tenete – aveva detto il vecchio, porgendogli il lembo di una lunga fusciacca, incredibilmente pulita; l’aveva afferrata senza capire, osservando che il monaco teneva l’altro lembo in una mano. Poi era rimasto in silenzio, come impegnato ad ascoltare qualcosa – Siete infelice… eppure avete due belle bambine.  
Trasalì, sorpreso – Il mio problema…

– So perché siete qui – aveva risposto l’indovino; poi, sospirando pesantemente – Ascoltate: potreste essere mio figlio o nipote e come tale vi parlerò; entro la prossima estate avrete ciò che tanto desiderate, e per altre due volte; ma dopo… – deglutì – Non dovrete mai più, per alcun motivo, amare una donna, o un’orribile sciagura colpirà la vostra famiglia.  
– Avrò… avrò un figlio maschio? – aveva chiesto, ingenuamente felice.  
Il monaco aveva sospirato – Sì, l’avrete. Ma ascoltate il mio consiglio: non congiungetevi più ad alcuna donna, dopo che il vostro quinto figlio sarà nato. Ma gli uomini di rado ascoltano gli avvertimenti…  
Pazzo e sconsiderato: non aveva capito quanto pesanti fossero quelle parole.  
– Cosa intendete? Parlatemi, ve ne prego!  
Il vecchio aveva lasciato il lembo della fusciacca, stanco – È meglio che non sappiate nulla.  
– Se rischio di commettere una colpa, desidero sapere quale sia, o come potrò evitarla?  
– Nulla può essere evitato, di ciò che gli Dei scelgono per noi – sospirò il monaco.  
– Neppure conoscendo ciò che sarà?  
– Il destino sceglie vie imprevedibili per portare a termine il suo corso.  
– Ve ne prego!  
Un ultimo pesante sospiro aveva segnato la rassegnazione del veggente – Gli Dei vi doneranno sei figli: ma il terzo e l’ultimo di essi porteranno una disgrazia sulla vostra casa.  
– Cosa intendete?  
Non credette alle parole del monaco: ogni sua parola si era avverata, ma si ostinava ferocemente a negare che potesse succedere…  
No, non era possibile: aveva portato quel bimbo nella sua casa per essere sicuro che nulla di quell’orrenda profezia avesse la possibilità di avverarsi; se si fosse confidato con suo padre, egli gli avrebbe consigliato, probabilmente, di porre fine alla vita del bambino, per salvare anche lui da quel mostruoso destino: ma suo padre era morto da anni e, da quando aveva visto quel bimbo, si era sentito mancare il coraggio di nuocergli in alcun modo.  
No, il destino sarebbe cambiato, avrebbe dedicato tutta la sua esistenza a quello scopo, se necessario: ma avrebbe salvato i suoi figli dal destino a cui non aveva potuto impedire di condannarli mettendoli al mondo.

 

 

* * *

 

 **Note  
1.** Monte Osore: luogo sul quale, tradizionalmente, si riuniscono monaci veggenti.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 010. Anni](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Seishiro scese dall’engawa e si diresse verso i giardini d’inverno, tristemente spogli in quella stagione. Era decisamente furioso, ma poi si disse che, in fondo, finché il bimbo rimaneva nella residenza, poteva dirsi tranquillo. _Tranquillo di cosa?_ , gli domandò una voce nella sua testa.  
Tranquillo di… Beh, che non gli capitasse nulla di male, per esempio.  
Raggiunse l’elegante padiglione dove si trovava il suo fratellino e, senza preoccuparsi di farsi annunciare, passò per il genkan **(1)** ed entrò nell’edificio; incrociò una giovane dama lungo il corridoio, che arrossì e nascose il viso con l’ampia manica del kimono.  
– Giovane signore! Cosa…  
– Mio fratello è qui? – chiese Seishiro, guardando accuratamente da un’altra parte per tranquillizzare la donna.  
– S-sì.  
– Dove?  
– Una stanza più avanti, lungo questo corridoio.  
Seishiro lasciò in pace la fanciulla tremante e s’incamminò tra le due file di shoji chiusi, dai pannelli candidi e nuovi; provò ad ascoltare se la voce di suo fratello si udiva, ma non c’erano rumori di nessun tipo.  
Finché, ad un tratto, non udì la voce di una giovane donna – Signorino, vi prego, smettete di piangere!  
– Chi è là? – chiamò. La voce tacque, ma si udiva il pianto sommesso di un bimbo – Sto entrando.  
Nella stanza, oltre ad una giovane dama, che si coprì imbarazzata il volto alla sua vista, c’era Subaru.  
– Subaru-chan – chiamò, vedendo quella bambolina in lacrime come la prima volta che l’aveva incontrato; s’inginocchiò davanti a lui, ignorando la fuga precipitosa della fanciulla, e lo prese tra le braccia – Che succede?  
Il bambino aprì gli occhi, trovandosi di colpo suo fratello lì davanti. Suo fratello che non gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato portato lì.  
Tirò su col naso, cercando di ignorarlo.  
– Sei arrabbiato con me, Subaru-chan? – chiese Seishiro, preoccupato da quella strana freddezza.  
Il bimbo non rispose niente: come faceva a spiegare che era triste perché non poteva rimanere nella sua stanza? Non aveva il diritto di chiedere nulla, Seishiro era stato già fin troppo gentile con lui; però… però gli sarebbe tanto piaciuto restare ancora un po’ con lui, solo un pochino.  
– Subaru-chan? – il ragazzo gli asciugò le lacrime con la manica del suo kimono – Dimmi cosa c’è, o non posso fare niente! – il bambino tirò su col naso – Sei triste perché nostro padre ti ha portato qui? – Subaru annuì, impacciato.  
Seishiro lo strinse tra le braccia, sollevandolo come fosse stato un bambolotto; Subaru si accoccolò contro di lui, ricominciando a piangere: era triste però, se suo fratello restava lì, si sentiva meglio – Tu… tu te ne vai? – singhiozzò.  
Il ragazzo ascoltò sorpreso quale fosse il motivo di tutte quelle lacrime e accarezzò i capelli del bambino – Nostro padre ha deciso di farti abitare qui… Non è bello? È come avere una casetta tutta per te! – rispose, conciliante – Ed io verrò a trovarti ogni volta che posso e, se avrai bisogno di qualcosa, basterà che tu chieda di farmi chiamare, io arriverò subito.  
– Promesso? – sussurrò Subaru, tirando su col naso.  
– Promesso – rispose Seishiro, baciandogli la fronte – Adesso, su, guarda – disse, rimettendolo a sedere sui tatami e recuperando la trottola – Ora ti insegno come si usa.

~ * ~

Le cose procedettero in questo modo per altri cinque anni: Subaru viveva piuttosto tranquillo nel piccolo edificio nel giardino d’inverno e suo fratello si recava a trovarlo ogni volta che poteva. Sakurazuka-san, senza che il suo primogenito riuscisse a spiegarsene il motivo, osservava con la fronte aggrottata questo rapporto così affettuoso ma teneva per sé le sue cupe riflessioni, anche perché la sua attenzione, all’epoca, era concentrata soprattutto su una conversazione avuta con l’Imperatore.  
Il nobile Kigai lo aveva invitato, in un giorno d’inverno carico di neve, ad un’informale cerimonia del tè; mentre l’anziano Maestro del Tè **(2)** preparava con cura quasi religiosa la bevanda, versando con mano esperta l’acqua bollente sulla finissima polvere verde, odorosa di erba, l’Imperatore aveva mantenuto il consueto silenzio rituale.  
Ma, quando le tazze furono riempite ed il Maestro si fu congedato, finalmente il nobile Kigai parlò – Vostro figlio è ormai un uomo, Sakurazuka-san. Si chiama Seishiro, se non ricordo male.  
– Sì, mio signore- aveva risposto il Ministro della Destra, contenendo l’emozione: non aveva osato cullarsi nell’illusione che quell’invito sarebbe stato un modo per discutere del futuro di suo figlio, ma ora sentiva che la sua speranza non era stata vana – Sono onorato che voi lo ricordiate.  
– Come potrei dimenticarlo? È cresciuto assieme a mio figlio come fossero fratelli.  
– Le vostre parole sono di troppo onore, mio signore.  
– Bisogna aver cura dei giovani dal futuro luminoso come Seishiro-kun: è un giovane colto, di splendido aspetto, e ho sentito che molte dame della corte vantano di aver ricevuto le sue attenzioni.  
– È solo un ragazzo, deve ancora compiere i diciannove anni – rispose il padre, come per giustificare l’indole libertina del figlio.  
– Ma certo! – esclamò l’Imperatore – È normale che si conceda delle avventure galanti: non è sposato, né fidanzato, e mio figlio, a quanto pare, è suo compagno di scorribande.  
I due uomini avevano riso, ripensando probabilmente alla loro giovinezza.  
– Yuto confida molto in lui – continuò l’Imperatore – E la sua indole a volte troppo frivola viene ben mitigata da quella seria di Seishiro-kun.  
Sakurazuka-san si era inchinato, gonfio di orgoglio e soddisfazione: sapeva perfettamente quali fossero le doti di suo figlio e quale il suo ascendente sul futuro Imperatore, ma udirle dalla bocca del suo signore era una conferma alle sue speranze.  
– Proprio per questo, sento che sarebbe una scelta oculata renderlo vostro successore, Sakurazuka-san: in questo modo, potrà essere al fianco di mio figlio come fido consigliere e attendo con ansia di vedere i frutti della sua decantata raffinatezza nelle feste di corte.  
– Mio Signore, le vostre parole sono di tale onore che non riesco a trovarne di adeguate per esprimere la mia felicità.  
L’Imperatore annuì, sorridendo – Quasi diciannove anni, avete detto… – disse poi, come se riflettesse – Quattro anni in più di mio figlio e tre più della mia bambina.  
Sakurazuka-san annuì, incredulo – Ho sentito dire che Dama Kanoe è divenuta una fanciulla di incantevole bellezza: mia moglie, che ha avuto l’onore di incontrarla, mi ha parlato di lei come dell’incarnazione di Kaguya-hime **(3)**.  
Il nobile Kigai rise, orgoglioso – L’ho vista di rado, da quando ha smesso gli abiti da bambina, e da tempo la mia sposa mi ricorda che è il momento, per lei, di lasciare la mia casa – lasciò cadere un silenzio significativo – Sarei lieto di incontrare vostro figlio a corte: è bene che vi affianchi nel vostro lavoro affinché capisca come muoversi agevolmente, in attesa della sua nomina ufficiale – concluse.  
L’altro uomo s’inchinò, pronunciando parole di gratitudine, e continuò a provare quella sensazione di incommensurabile beatitudine anche durante la strada verso casa: il figlio che aveva tanto desiderato, sul quale aveva speso tante cure ed attenzioni, si rivelava ora degno del ruolo di Ministro della Destra e, se avesse saputo dimostrare all’Imperatore il suo valore, anche della mano di Dama Kanoe, figlia prediletta del suo signore, di cui si narrava la superba bellezza.  
Ardeva dalla felicità e, appena smontato da cavallo, chiese di Seishiro.  
– È nell’edificio nel giardino d’inverno, mio signore – rispose uno dei suoi attendenti.  
Sakurazuka-san trattenne un moto di stizza – Ditegli di venire immediatamente nel mio ufficio.  
– Sì, mio signore.

~ * ~

Seishiro si presentò poco dopo, con uno sbaffo di inchiostro sul naso ed un sorriso felice – Perdonate il ritardo, padre.  
L’uomo lo guardò corrucciato – Non avete perso tempo a rendervi presentabile, vedo – il figlio si guardò sorpreso le mani – Il volto – sospirò seccato il padre – Non vi siete mai macchiato d’inchiostro quando avete imparato a scrivere e vi sporcate ora?  
Il ragazzo si passò due dita sulle guance, accorgendosi con una risatina della macchia – Subaru-chan sta imparando il cinese e…  
– È il caso, da oggi in poi, che non perdiate più tempo in queste sciocchezze – tagliò corto il padre – Il nobile Kigai ha grandi progetti per voi: è suo desiderio che voi siate più presente a corte e mi succediate quanto prima come Ministro della Destra.  
Seishiro annuì, obbediente, pensando a malincuore al poco tempo che avrebbe avuto, da quel momento in poi, per giocare con Subaru. Era… divertente, non l’avrebbe mai pensato: in quei giorni era venuto presso la piccola dimora nel giardino d’inverno lo stesso monaco che aveva istruito lui, e si era accorto di quanti fossero gli anni di differenza dal suo fratellino nelle rughe che il tempo aveva aggiunto sulla pelle del suo antico maestro.  
Ormai Subaru aveva dieci anni ed era tempo, per lui, di apprendere il cinese: era divertente vederlo pasticciare con l’inchiostro ed il sottile pennello sui grandi fogli di carta bianca che Yukiko gli lasciava accanto al piccolo tavolo che usava come studiolo; la mano, abbastanza sciolta nel tracciare i caratteri giapponesi, incespicava sulla pagina non appena tentava di imitare quelli che il maestro gli aveva lasciato da ricopiare, per fare esercizio. Era divertente, e a volte guidava lui la sua mano per mostrargli come andasse tracciato un segno, da quale lato iniziare e in quale modo congiungere ogni singola lineetta alle altre per completare l’ideogramma; il risultato era, come quel giorno, impiastricciarsi entrambi di inchiostro e divertirsi a lasciare ditate sulla carta, come quando si mangiava la marmellata.  
Non voleva perdere tutto quello, si disse.  
Ma suo padre, incurante dei suoi pensieri, continuava a spiegargli – Credo sia desiderio dell’Imperatore che voi sposiate sua figlia.  
– Cosa? – aveva esclamato, sorpreso.  
Il padre lo aveva guardato sorridendo – So che la vita da scapolo è piacevole, Seishiro-san, ma dovete anche pensare di avere ormai quasi diciannove anni e, come Ministro ed erede di questa famiglia, avete il dovere di mettere al mondo un erede. Sarebbe più sensato che passaste il tempo libero giocando con vostro figlio, che con Subaru-kun, non credete?  
Seishiro lo guardò, sorpreso – Che male c’è se gioco con Subaru-chan?  
Sakurazuka-san sospirò – C’è che, alla vostra età, dovreste pensare ad avere una famiglia vostra, non a perdere tempo facendo le aste con un bambino.  
– Continuo a non vedere nulla di male, in questo: non sottrae tempo ai miei doveri e non lo farà in futuro; è semplicemente divertente, e Subaru-chan è adorabile.  
Il padre lo guardò nervosamente – Potete andare, adesso. È mio desiderio che domani vi trasferiate a corte.  
– Già da domani? – chiese il figlio; avrebbe voluto più tempo per abituarsi ma, soprattutto, parlare al fratellino di questo cambiamento; Subaru si era fatto più tranquillo, con il passare degli anni, e si poteva dire che ora non temesse più gli estranei, sebbene la vita ritirata che conduceva avesse fatto in modo di mantenere la sua indole timida e docile.  
– Perché aspettare? – incalzò il padre – Dovreste essere felice della possibilità che vi si prospetta!  
– Lo sono, padre – rispose, non senza sincerità: sapeva di essere più che degno di prendere il posto del padre come Ministro e sapeva di avere già una considerevole fama a corte, che avrebbe solo dovuto consolidare per rendersi definitivamente degno di tutto, anche di sposare la figlia dell’Imperatore. _Ma Subaru-chan…_ , sussurrava una vocina nella sua testa.  
Beh, cosa significava? Si sarebbe trasferito a corte, ma questo non avrebbe cambiato nulla: avrebbero trascorso meno tempo insieme, ma si sarebbero scritti e gl’impegni li avrebbero tenuti impegnati; Subaru-chan era entusiasta all’idea degli studi che il maestro gli aveva accennato, e questo lo avrebbe reso meno malinconico.  
– Potete andare, dunque.  
– Sì, padre.

~ * ~

Subaru era impegnato in una lotta titanica con i suoi esercizi: era assolutamente determinato a finirli prima che Seishiro tornasse dal colloquio con il padre, in modo da mostrargli i suoi progressi e non solo i pasticci.  
Aveva quasi finito, pensò sorridendo. Studiare gli piaceva, anche se il cinese era difficile e Yukiko-san non poteva aiutarlo; il maestro era severo, ma sorrideva in modo gentile quando lui svolgeva bene un esercizio o ripeteva a dovere una lezione, e questo lo faceva sentire felice e, per la prima volta, soddisfatto di sé. E poi, finalmente, avrebbe potuto leggere i libri che piacevano a suo fratello, le sue poesie… in un certo senso, avrebbe finalmente potuto entrare un po’ nel suo mondo. Seishiro era bello, elegante, conosceva tante cose e, nonostante questo, gli piaceva giocare e perdere del tempo con lui: gli raccontava le favole e traduceva per lui quelle scritte in cinese, gli leggeva quel che preferiva e non si faceva problemi a giocare con lui, come fosse un bambino.  
– Yukiko-san! – chiamò – Mi potresti portare altri dolci del pulcino **(4)** , per favore?  
A lui non piacevano molto, perché si attaccavano ai denti, ma a suo fratello sì (era golosissimo di dolci, anche se non si sarebbe mai detto), e per questo chiedeva sempre a Yukiko di non farli mancare mai.  
– Sì, signorino – rispose la giovane dama, andando a prenderne altri. Era felice di accondiscendere a qualunque richiesta del suo padroncino: era un bambino così solo, ma anche così educato e delicato, come fosse stato istruito per essere figlio di un Imperatore, e non un figlio che avrebbe trascorso tutta la sua vita nell’ombra. Lei era stata scelta tra tante dame per la sua predilezione per i bambini e la conoscenza perfetta dell’etichetta: era figlia di una famiglia decaduta e la sua sorte sarebbe stata triste ed incerta se Sakurazuka-san non avesse scelto di salvarla in memoria dell’antica amicizia con suo padre; l’aveva portata nella sua residenza e affidata a sua moglie come dama, e poi le aveva chiesto di occuparsi del signorino Subaru e di educarlo, poiché il bimbo non poteva vivere negli appartamenti delle donne. L’unico elemento di disturbo, per lei, erano le continue visite del giovane signore, che la imbarazzavano alla follia, nonostante avesse la delicatezza di annunciarsi sempre prima, dandole il tempo di ritirarsi dietro un paravento o uno shoji; però Subaru-san era sempre così felice di vedere suo fratello, che non poteva non essere lieta di vederli giocare insieme.  
Canticchiando una filastrocca, tornò verso la stanza di soggiorno del suo padroncino, reggendo un vassoio con i biscotti del pulcino, altri ripieni di akizuki **(5)** e una teiera fumante.  
– Sto entrando, signorino – annunciò.  
– Lasciate pure il vassoio lì, Yukiko-san – rispose la voce di Seishiro.  
La fanciulla posò il suo carico e si spostò in un’altra stanza, felice che il giovane signore avesse sempre l’accortezza di annunciarsi.  
Seishiro attese che i passi nel corridoio si allontanassero e poi andò a recuperare il vassoio, posandolo poi davanti al fratello, sorridendogli conciliante.  
– Allora… non tornerai più a casa? – chiese Subaru, a voce bassa.  
– Ma no! – si affrettò a rassicurarlo il ragazzo – Semplicemente, sarò più tempo fuori di casa e non potrò venire spesso a trovarti; però potremo scriverci tutte le volte che vogliamo e vederci ogni volta che tornerò qui.  
Il bambino annuì docilmente.  
– Non essere triste, Subaru-chan! – esclamò, accarezzandogli una guancia – Non ti sto mica abbandonando; e poi, mentre sarò via, tu avrai le tue lezioni, imparerai tante di quelle cose che non sentirai affatto la mia mancanza.  
Il bimbo scosse vigorosamente il capo, strappando una risata al ragazzo; a dispetto di tutte quelle rassicurazioni, era sicuro che suo fratello si sarebbe presto dimenticato di lui: la corte era piena di cose così meravigliose, e di dame e signori belli, eleganti e colti, che avrebbero assorbito la sua attenzione.  
Sospirò.  
_Se solo non ci fosse tanta differenza d’età, se solo fossi una persona più interessante_ , pensava, _Seishiro non mi dimenticherebbe presto e penserebbe a me…_  
Ma non aveva il coraggio di dirlo, perciò rimase in silenzio ad osservare suo fratello ridere e scherzare, porgendogli gentilmente il cestino dei biscotti e ripetendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

 

 

* * *

**Note  
1.** genkan: parte dell’entrata nella quale si tolgono e vengono riposte le scarpe.

 **2.** La cerimonia del tè era un rituale quasi sacro, durante il quale erano da considerarsi più importanti i gesti e l’atmosfera, che la bevanda in sé. Esistevano (ed esistono ancora oggi) dei Maestri che hanno dedicato la loro vita allo studio della cerimonia ed insegnano il loro sapere in prestigiosissime scuole, oltre a venire convocati in situazioni di particolare importanza sociale.

 **3.** Kaguya-Hime: mitica principessa della Luna (la leggenda narra che venne cresciuta da due esseri umani e che poi, divenuta donna, abbia fatto ritorno al suo regno sulla Luna).

 **4.** Dolci del pulcino: sono dei dolcetti a forma di pulcino, ripieni di una pasta di riso collosissima, il mochi.

 **5.** Akizuki: marmellata di fagioli dolci.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 002. Intermezzo](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

_Caro fratellino,_  
_come procedono i tuoi studi? La vita a corte è molto più divertente di quanto pensassi, anche se i vari cerimoniali a lungo andare vengono a noia, visto che sono terribilmente complicati._  
_L’Imperatore mi ha donato una stoffa splendida, chiederò che la usino per cucirti un kimono: ti starà d’incanto, ha le stesse sfumature verdi dei tuoi occhi._  
_Riguardati, mi raccomando!_

 

Caro oniisan **(1)** ,  
il maestro ha detto che devo iniziare ad abituarmi ad usare il cinese, ma preferisco scrivere a te che tentare di comporre poesie… Quelle che leggo sono così belle che non oso sprecare carta ed inchiostro per le mie sciocchezze.  
Come ti trovi a corte? È tutto così bello come mi dice Yukiko-san?  
Spero tu stia bene.

 

_Caro Subaru-chan,_  
_non mi hai detto nulla del mio regalo! Non ti è piaciuto? Oppure sei in collera con me perché non sono ancora venuto a trovarti? Mi dispiace, non sai quanto, ma si sta organizzando il compleanno del figlio dell’Imperatore e non posso assolutamente muovermi._  
_Come procedono i tuoi studi? Hai iniziato a scrivere in cinese? Sono curioso di leggere le composizioni del mio fratellino, sono sicuro che, studioso come sei, fai meno errori di me alla tua età!_  
_Scrivimi presto._

 

Caro oniisan,  
il maestro dice che le mie composizioni non sono stupide tanto quanto pensavo, ma a me non piacciono lo stesso… Faccio tanti errori quando scrivo? Il maestro dice che ne commetto ancora un bel po’ ma, siccome mi vergogno a fargli leggere le mie lettere e Yukiko-san non sa il cinese, non posso correggerle.  
Sei tanto impegnato a corte? Spero tu stia bene.

 

_Subaru-chan,_  
_che succede, sei malato? Non riesco a credere che lo studio ti impegni tanto da non riuscire neppure a farmi sapere come stai!_  
_I preparativi per il compleanno di Yuto-sama **(2)** continuano e sto iniziando a trovarli perfino divertenti._  
_Una delle Dame della Principessa ha avuto una bambina e le hanno regalato, tra i tanti giochi, un pupazzo che mi ha ricordato il tuo Usagi-chan; ti tiene ancora compagnia quando dormi?_  
_Dammi presto tue notizie, mi accontento anche di un bigliettino pieno di errori!_

 

Caro oniisan,  
ti annoiano tanto le mie lettere? Sono così piene di errori? Io continuo a studiare, anche perché così non penso a quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti… Scusami, non volevo lamentarmi! La vita a corte è piena di cose più importanti di me e nostro padre ha detto che questo è un periodo delicato per te e che hai tante cose da fare… Abbi cura della tua salute, ti prego!

 

_Caro Subaru-chan,_  
_nostro padre mi ha fatto sapere, quando l’ho incontrato a corte, che godi di ottima salute e ti stai dedicando allo studio con grande impegno; t’invio un libro di poesie che adoravo alla tua età, e che mi ha aiutato molto ad apprendere il cinese, spero che piaccia anche a te._  
_Ti mando anche una carta da lettere che mi è capitata sotto gli occhi ieri: il mercante ha detto che è stata colorata con tecniche particolari per ottenere questo celeste e spero che t’invoglierà a scrivermi almeno una volta._  
_Non tenermi in ansia._

 

Caro oniisan,  
sono passati dei mesi dall’ultima volta che sei venuto a trovarmi e, visto che non ho mai ricevuto tue notizie, comincio a temere che le mie lettere ti infastidiscano… So che hai tanti impegni, ma… Sarei felice di sapere che mi pensi, anche solo una volta. Il maestro dice che ho fatto grandi progressi sia nella calligrafia che nel cinese e io cercherò di fare ancora meglio, così magari non ti vergognerai a vederti recapitare lettere scritte male.  
Però rispondimi, ti prego, almeno per farmi sapere se stai bene…

  
~*~

  
– Mio signore… – Kiyu, il fido attendente di Seishiro, entrò educatamente nella stanza di Sakurazuka-san.  
– Dimmi pure.  
– Seishiro-sama mi ha affidato una nuova lettera per…  
– Dammela-  
– Mio signore… – tentò il ragazzo, imbarazzato – Seishiro-sama…  
– Finché non sarò morto, sono io il capofamiglia, ragazzo – rispose aspramente Sakurazuka-san – Dammi quella lettera.  
Con un sospiro, che mostrava limpidamente quanto fosse sofferente all’idea di obbedire, il giovane attendente porse al suo signore la missiva: egli la scorse in fretta e, così come aveva fatto le altre volte, la gettò nel fuoco, dove poco prima era finita la lettera di Subaru, portatagli da Yukiko-san.  
– E se Seishiro-sama mi chiede…  
– Prima o poi la smetterà – tagliò corto l’uomo – Andate ora.  
Quando lo shoji si fu chiuso davanti alla figura cupa del ragazzo, Sakurazuka-san guardò il fuoco del bracere, dove ogni traccia della delicata carta azzurra era sparita.  
_Prima o poi la smetteranno…_  
Si sentiva profondamente disgustato di se stesso, e si passò una mano sul viso.  
_Smetteranno_ , si ripeté, _prima che sia tardi_.

 

 

* * *

**Note  
1.** Oniisan: “Fratello maggiore”, ma il suffisso onorifico “o-” ne rende più rispettoso il significato, rendendolo qualcosa di simile a “Onorevole fratello maggiore”.

 **2.** -sama: il suffisso onorifico –sama (caduto in disuso oggi, tranne che negli ambienti più conservatori, come i clan yakuza, per esempio) veniva usato solitamente dai servitori per i loro padroni, oppure dai vassalli per il loro signore; posso azzardare che tra il “-san” e il “-sama” c’è la stessa differenza che passa, in italiano, tra il “lei” e il “voi”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 025. Estranei](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Le lettere non si diradarono col tempo, non quanto Sakurazuka-san avrebbe voluto: malgrado i mesi passassero e non giungesse alcuna risposta da nessuna delle due parti, i suoi figli continuavano ostinatamente ad inviarsi delle missive, tutte regolarmente distrutte.  
L’iniziale senso di disgusto si stava via via mutando in una sorda irritazione: perché erano così dannatamente tenaci, si chiedeva; come se quella domanda senza risposta non lo importunasse a sufficienza, ecco che si poneva un problema ben più grande: Seishiro era sul punto di ottenere la sua nomina a Ministro della Destra e l’Imperatore gli aveva confidato che era sua intenzione annunciare la sua intenzione di concedergli in sposa sua figlia Kanoe durante quella cerimonia.  
Al di là della profezia (alla quale si sforzava di non pensare, in un certo senso incredulo che una cosa del genere potesse davvero capitare), era una questione di primaria importanza che Seishiro non vedesse Subaru e non scoprisse che le sue lettere erano finite ad alimentare il fuoco: se avesse deciso di fare un’alzata di testa proprio in un momento così delicato per il suo futuro (e Sakurazuka-san sapeva perfettamente che il suo primogenito era capace di fare qualsiasi cosa, quando si vedeva raggirare a quel modo), avrebbe potuto persino decidere di rifiutare la carica ed il matrimonio.  
No, bisognava trovare un modo, si disse.  
Incredibilmente (ed in modo assolutamente non volontario), fu Subaru a venirgli in aiuto.  
Non aveva mai goduto di ottima salute, ma in quel periodo, complice la scarsa quantità di cibo che ingeriva (Yukiko gli aveva accennato che il suo padroncino si era fatto taciturno e malinconico ben più del solito, arrivando persino a trascurare lo studio), decise che la cosa migliore, per Seishiro come per lui, era quella di inviarlo da qualche parte per curarsi.  
Chi avesse conosciuto questi suoi pensieri, avrebbe potuto facilmente pensare che detestasse quel ragazzino dagli occhi verdi, ma solo lui sapeva che, per assurdo che fosse, anche quel tenerlo fermamente lontano dal fratello era un modo per dimostrare a Subaru il suo affetto, per impedirgli di distruggere se stesso nell’eventualità che quella ripugnante profezia si avverasse. Avrebbe sofferto, d’accordo, ma… ma sarebbe stato salvo. E, anche se probabilmente i suoi figli l’avrebbero odiato, lui avrebbe avuto la certezza di aver compiuto tutto il possibile per salvarli dal destino al quale li aveva sottoposti mettendoli al mondo.

~ * ~

– Subaru-san?  
Il ragazzino si alzò a fatica dal futon, volgendo gli occhi arrossati verso l’uomo – Oh… perdonatemi – esclamò, tentando di mettersi a sedere ed assumendo un aspetto meno trasandato.  
Sakurazuka-san sorrise gentilmente e gli fece cenno di rimanere sdraiato – Come vi sentite, oggi?  
– Yukiko-san dice che la febbre è passata – rispose. Aveva il volto stanco, emaciato, e il colore della pelle era leggermente spettrale; l’uomo provò una stretta al cuore.  
– Ho parlato con uno dei medici e mi ha consigliato di allontanarvi da qui per un po', per cambiare aria; magari potreste recarvi a Beppu **(1)** : la famiglia di mia moglie possiede una deliziosa residenza da quelle parti, e potreste riposare tranquillamente e ristabilirvi.  
Subaru, per un istante, si dibatté tra la gratitudine ed il panico: erano anni (sette, per l’esattezza) che non lasciava quella casa, e il mondo esterno gli era sempre parso un ricordo lontano e abbastanza spaventoso. Inoltre… nutriva sempre la speranza che Seishiro tornasse, prima o poi: erano trascorsi quasi tre anni pieni dalla sua partenza per la corte, e si poteva dire che non avesse sue notizie dal giorno in cui, prima di trasferirsi, era venuto a trovarlo; evitò accuratamente di ripensare alle promesse di scrivergli, e si disse che, forse, se suo fratello fosse rincasato, avrebbe potuto incontrarlo… Non era la prima volta che si ammalava e questa volta non era stata peggiore delle precedenti, quindi non temeva altro che perdere l’occasione per rivedere Seishiro.  
Allo stesso tempo, però, non si faceva illusioni: non sarebbe mai riuscito a dire di no a Sakurazuka-san.  
Strano che non pensasse mai a lui come a suo padre, nonostante fosse stata praticamente la prima cosa che gli avesse detto il giorno del loro primo incontro.  
– Cosa ne pensate, Subaru-kun? – chiese l’uomo, gentilmente. _Accetta, figlio mio, accetta. Per te e per tuo fratello._  
– Come desiderate.  
Gli rivolse un sorriso affettuoso: povero ragazzino, pensò; aveva solo dodici anni e lui non poteva fare altro che sacrificarlo sempre alle sue decisioni.  
– Bene, allora: farò preparare tutto per il viaggio, voi pensate solo a riposarvi. Il vostro insegnante mi ha detto che ultimamente il vostro rendimento è stato un po’ scarno – sorrise indulgente allo sguardo imbarazzato del figlio – Oh, non fatevene un cruccio: capita a tutti i ragazzi della vostra età, anzi, voi siete stato fin troppo diligente. Vi piace lo studio?  
Subaru arrossì un poco a quella domanda – Sì… molto.  
Era la cosa più rassicurante della sua vita: poteva rimanere buono buono nelle sue stanze, con un libro tra le mani, ed lasciare che il mondo, con tutte le sue vicende e le sue passioni, entrasse tra quelle mura, senza spostarsi di un millimetro, senza far altro che leggere incantato quali orrori e meraviglie avevano vissuto o inventato gli autori di quei libri.  
Era un posticino tranquillo, in penombra, perfettamente adatto a lui.  
E poteva illudersi, quando rimaneva immerso nella lettura, che il tempo passasse più in fretta e che… che Seishiro tornasse.  
– Prendetevi un periodo di riposto anche dallo studio, ora – disse il padre – Chiederò al maestro di rifornirvi di libri interessanti con cui divagarvi durante il soggiorno a Beppu.  
– Vi ringrazio – rispose, sinceramente grato – E… – la voce gli morì in gola per la paura di ciò che le sue parole avrebbero provocato.  
– Ditemi, Subaru-kun.  
– Mio… Seishiro-san sta… sta bene?  
La postura del padre s’irrigidì appena, ma cercò di non mostrarlo – Sì, sta bene. È molto impegnato a corte, ma vi saluta e si augura che vi rimettiate presto.  
_Mi saluta_ , pensò Subaru, arrossendo di gioia; anche se non gli scriveva, suo fratello si ricordava comunque di lui – G-grazie – sussurrò.  
Sakurazuka-san osservò spaventato quella reazione – Riposate, ora – disse, congedandosi.  
Forse era solo una sua impressione, si disse, mentre camminava verso i suoi appartamenti: quando un uomo ha un segreto, qualsiasi accenno, anche il più innocente, a ciò che nasconde con tanta cura gli fa temere che il mondo conosca tutto.  
Sperò davvero che la sua fosse solo un’impressione… Ma il destino di Subaru, comunque, doveva essere preparato: non uno simile a quello di Seishiro, poiché gli Dei gli avevano riservato una sorte più umile ed oscura; ma se amava tanto lo studio, poteva pensare ad un modo per garantirgli di continuare su quella strada.  
Ci avrebbe pensato, si disse.

~ * ~

Seishiro tornò a casa due giorni dopo che Subaru e Yukiko erano partiti per Beppu.  
Il padre attendeva con ansia quel momento, non sapendo esattamente cosa aspettarsi; quando gli fu detto che, appena smontato da cavallo, suo figlio si era diretto verso il suo ufficio, tirò un sospiro di sollievo, che subito si spense quando, finiti i convenevoli e giunto il momento di congedarsi, il figlio chiese notizie del fratello.  
– Subaru-kun è a Beppu, in questo momento.  
– Beppu?  
– Sì, i medici hanno consigliato di fargli trascorrere un periodo…  
– È malato?  
L’aveva chiesto con troppa foga, pensò il padre: troppa, per un ragazzino che non vedeva più da quasi tre anni, di cui non aveva avuto che notizie sommarie, che non aveva mai risposto alle sue lettere.  
– Sapete che la sua salute non è mai stata ottima – tagliò corto – Ma non temete: si ristabilirà.  
– Quando tornerà? – chiese, con un’espressione felice, da bambino a cui è stato promesso un dono molto a lungo desiderato.  
– Non sta a me dirlo – rispose il padre, sempre più seccamente – Dovreste occuparvi delle vostre nozze, piuttosto.  
Seishiro fece un gesto vago con la mano, come a significare che c’era tempo per quello.  
– Seishiro!- esclamò Sakurazuka-san – Volete capire la fortuna che vi è stata concessa? Sposare la figlia dell’Imperatore, una dama di somma bellezza! Dovreste esultare al pensiero di contrarre un matrimonio così vantaggioso sotto ogni punto di vista, ed invece vi comportate in questa maniera! – poi, accortosi di aver calcato troppo la mano, si rasserenò – So che non siete più un bambino, figlio mio, ma proprio per questo dovete rendervi conto delle vostre attuali responsabilità.  
– Desidero solo godere di un briciolo di libertà – rispose Seishiro, piccato.  
– Cosa desiderate, di preciso?  
– Vorrei fare un breve viaggio, dopo tanti impegni – provò – Potrei recarmi anch’io a Beppu per…  
– C’è tempo! – esclamò di nuovo il padre, accorgendosi che se non smetteva di rispondere a quel modo a suo figlio c’era il rischio che quello sciagurato scappasse di notte per fare il suo comodo. Sospirò e riprese con gentilezza – Siete ancora un ragazzo, figlio mio, perciò non capite; il sogno più grande della mia vita era vedervi come siete ora: un giovane bello, forte, stimato da tutta la corte e con un futuro radioso davanti a sé. Concedete a questo povero vecchio di vedervi sposato con una cerimonia degna della nostra casata e della figlia di un Imperatore, datemi un nipote e non vi chiederò più altro.  
Seishiro non represse una smorfia – Non chiedete certo poco.  
– Chiedo solo ciò che ogni padre desidera per un figlio – disse, conciliante.  
Il ragazzo rimase per un istante soprappensiero.  
C’era tempo per rivedere Subaru, anche se gli si spezzava il cuore quando contava i mesi trascorsi senza alcuna notizia se non quelle del padre; ma sì, si disse, avrebbe concluso questa faccenda del matrimonio e poi sarebbe stato in pace, libero di fare ciò che desiderava.  
– Come volete, padre.

~ * ~

Subaru raggiunse Beppu ridotto più o meno come un cencio, prostrato dal viaggio scomodo su quelle strade dissestate; venne accolto gentilmente nella piccola residenza e dormì quasi tre giorni di fila, con Usagi-chan stretto contro il collo.  
Yukiko vegliò affettuosamente su di lui e fu lieta di vederlo riposare tranquillo dopo un periodo di sonno sempre agitato; erano stati alloggiati in un piccolo gruppo di stanze che davano su un grazioso laghetto pieno di carpe; il lato opposto della casa, invece, si affacciava sul mare, ma bastava affacciarsi all’esterno in qualunque luogo della residenza per sentire l’odore del mare.  
Subaru avrebbe voluto recarsi subito a vederlo, incuriosito da quell’immensa distesa di acqua che non aveva mai visto prima, ma Yukiko pretese che si rimettesse in forze, prima; gli occorsero quasi due settimane, trascorse tra shoji che gli davano l’impressione di stare sott’acqua, tanto splendidi e realistici erano i dipinti di alghe, pesci e creature, fantastiche e non, che percorrevano le pareti. Li osservava incantato e curioso, disabituato a simili decorazioni, e si consolava del dover rimanere in casa, felicemente immerso nella lettura degli splendidi libri che gli erano stati donati dal padre: favole, cronache di viaggi, storie di personaggi eroici… Leggeva tranquillo per ore, incurante del tempo che passava, e felice di vedere come il cinese gli diveniva sempre più familiare.  
L’unica nota spinosa, dolente, era il pensiero di suo fratello e, proprio per questo, si sforzava di non soffermarcisi mai, troppo timoroso di non veder rispondere di nuovo alle sue lettere, troppo terrorizzato al pensiero che… che Seishiro, la persona che più di ogni altra aveva avuto cura di lui, l’avesse dimenticato.  
Spesso si fermava a guardare l’inchiostro e la carta e si sentiva fremere dal desiderio di scrivergli, di chiedere il perché del suo silenzio, ma… Temeva di attendere di nuovo, invano, per giorni e giorni, una risposta che quasi sicuramente non sarebbe arrivata.  
E allora tornava ai suoi libri, ai suoi studi, arrivando a temere il giorno in cui si sarebbe trovato davanti suo fratello, domandandosi come e se l’avrebbe guardato, se lo avrebbe riconosciuto come il bimbo per cui aveva avuto sempre tanta cura.  
Se.

~ * ~

Seishiro era trascinato da un intreccio così fitto di feste, impegni, doveri sociali ed amministrativi che, dopo quasi anni di silenzio, anche se a malincuore, si stupiva poco di non ricevere risposte alle sue lettere.  
Gli sembrava strano, in effetti, ma aveva l’impressione di non aver mai tempo di indagare in merito: come se non bastasse, suo padre si limitava a dargli sommarie notizie su suo fratello, sufficienti a fargli sapere che stava bene ma non altro, poiché gli veniva ricordato, con tono di rimprovero, di avere degl’impegni, e a lui non sembrava particolarmente decoroso lagnarsi perché non riceveva risposta da un bimbo di quasi tredici anni.  
Si riprometteva di partire appena possibile per Beppu, a costo di chiedere licenza all’Imperatore in persona, e di raggiungere Subaru, ma… Rimaneva un senso di amarezza che, in un certo senso, andava a costituire l’ostacolo più difficile da superare: non era solo per le lettere, ma per… per il tempo, forse. Suo fratello era sempre stato timido, impacciato, ma sorrideva in modo adorabile quando veniva coccolato o vezzeggiato: ecco, erano passati tre anni dall’ultima volta che gli aveva parlato, che gli aveva sfiorato il viso con una carezza, e tutto ciò che un tempo era stato quotidiano e familiare si era perduto, dandogli un fastidioso senso di estraneità.  
Se solo avesse potuto incontrarlo, probabilmente si sarebbe risolto tutto in un sorriso ed anche quella fastidiosa sensazione si sarebbe dissolta.  
Se.

~ * ~

Passò un mese, ne passarono due: Subaru era di nuovo in perfetta salute, capace di intraprendere il viaggio per la Capitale.  
Stava tornando, e avrebbe rivisto suo fratello, e… tutta quell’angoscia, sarebbe sparita, sarebbe tornato tutto a posto, i dubbi e le incertezze se ne sarebbero andati via.  
Stava tornando a casa, da Seishiro, e non gli era mai sembrato di poter essere così felice.  
Quasi non si accorse dei disagi del viaggio, della scomodità, della durata, e finalmente, dopo quasi tre mesi, rivide le ampie strade fiancheggiate dai salici maestosi che segnalavano l’entrata nella Capitale, in quel mondo brulicante di vita, mercati e voci, che gli erano parse un ricordo così lontano da essere irreale, durante la sua lunga degenza nell’isolata Beppu.  
L’ampio arco che segnava l’entrata della residenza dei Sakurazuka gli risultò piacevolmente rassicurante e gli parve di non aver mai capito di aver provato attaccamento nei confronti di quel luogo.  
Lui e Yukiko vennero accompagnati al piccolo edificio nel giardino d’inverno e, dopo una buona notte di sonno, la mattina dopo, la fanciulla gli annunciò la visita di suo padre.  
Che qualcosa non andasse gli era stato chiaro da subito, dal momento in cui Sakurazuka-san aveva varcato la soglia del suo appartamento con Imawa-san. Non era la prima volta che incontrava quel monaco, poiché ricordava di averlo visto più volte aggirarsi con suo padre per la residenza. I due uomini si accomodarono cerimoniosamente davanti a lui, e Subaru ebbe la netta e terribile sensazione di essere in trappola, come la prima volta che aveva incontrato suo padre, nella stanza da letto di Seishiro.  
– Bentornato, Subaru-kun – lo salutò sorridendo suo padre. S’inchinò educatamente a lui e all’ospite, sentendo un’ansia che pensava di non conoscere più – Questo è Imawa-san, padre superiore di un grande monastero presso la città di Edo – il ragazzo si inchinò di nuovo, sentendo le mani su cui si poggiava tremare come quando aveva la febbre.  
Il monaco sorrise conciliante – Mi è stato più volte parlato della vostra passione per gli studi e della vostra notevole intelligenza, Subaru-san; poiché uno dei miei confratelli ha avuto il piacere e l’onore si essere stato vostro tutore, e mi ha molto decantato le vostre capacità, ho pensato che sarebbe un grande privilegio potervi ospitare presso il nostro monastero.  
Subaru guardò il padre in cerca di un punto fermo al caos vorticoso che si dibatteva in quel momento nella sua testa, sperando di aver frainteso, di non dover essere strappato da quel luogo che non amava particolarmente, ma nel quale era riuscito a scavarsi una piccola nicchia tranquilla. Quel luogo in cui c’era anche Seishiro.  
Sakurazuka-san sorrise, cercando di rassicurare il figlio spaventato – Non pensate che sarebbe una sistemazione gradevole, Subaru-san? Potrete dedicarvi ai vostri studi senza timore d’essere interrotto e approfondirli sotto la cura di maestri e uomini sapienti come Imawa-san.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò sbiancando, intontito come dopo un colpo, quando si avverte solo lo stordimento del momento e si sa che il dolore acuto giungerà più tardi; sentì gli angoli degli occhi pizzicare per il desiderio di piangere, ma si fece forza, ancora troppo scosso persino per le lacrime.  
_Non è giusto_ , pensò, _non è giusto: voglio rivedere Seishiro, voglio capire il perché del suo silenzio in questi tre anni!_  
– Non siete d’accordo, Subaru-san? – chiese Imawa-san perfettamente consapevole dello sconvolgimento che il ragazzo stava provando.  
A Subaru venne quasi da ridere: _Non siete d’accordo?_ Era come domandare ad un pesce sul tavolo del cuoco se _non era d’accordo_ a venire cucinato! Quel breve guizzo di feroce ironia gli permise di rispondere – Come desiderate – senza che la sua voce tremasse.  
Il padre gli sorrise con gratitudine, conscio del sacrificio che gli stava chiedendo e che mai avrebbe potuto spiegare a suo figlio il perché di quel nuovo allontanamento; tese il braccio per accarezzargli il viso – Siete un giovane di grande intelligenza, Subaru-kun – disse, una nota di colpa nella voce – Sono orgoglioso di voi.  
_Certo_ , si disse Subaru quando i due uomini furono usciti, _è la stessa intelligenza del coniglio in trappola che accetta docilmente di essere sbranato dalla volpe._  
Avrebbe voluto ridere, ma dalla gola non uscì alcun suono.

~ * ~

E così era partito, sconvolto dalle ansie e dalla paura nei confronti del futuro; non aveva visto suo fratello, e questo lo feriva più di tutto.  
L’aveva perso, si disse, aveva perduto l’occasione di poter rivedere l’unica persona che avesse mai avuto davvero cura di lui: aveva tentato fino all’ultimo di vederlo, ma Yukiko (che si era recata di persona nella residenza principale a cercare il giovane signore) aveva confermato che era a corte, dove si stavano ultimando i preparativi per le sue nozze con Dama Kanoe, la splendida figlia dell’Imperatore.  
Povera Yukiko! Aveva pianto come una bambina, nel lasciare il signorino: Sakurazuka-san le aveva offerto di recarsi a corte, dove avrebbe potuto entrare nel cerchio delle Dame, ma lei si era rifiutata: figlia di una casata ridotta in miseria, sapeva che l’avrebbero attesa innumerevoli umiliazioni, tra quelle donne eleganti e aggiornate su ogni più piccola novità della moda. E poi, il pensiero del suo signorino, di cui si era occupata come di un fratello minore, portato in un monastero, costretto ad abbandonare i lussi che gli sarebbero spettati di diritto per una decisione che non riusciva a comprendere, era troppo doloroso.  
Scelse la via del monastero anche lei e promise al suo giovane padrone che l’avrebbe sempre ricordato nelle sue preghiere e che quei sacrifici gli avrebbero guadagnato la protezione degli dei.  
Subaru non aveva pianto, ma consolato affettuosamente la ragazza, tentando fino all’ultimo di convincerla a non compiere un passo così arduo; le aveva voluto bene e trascorrere le ultime ore in quella casa stretto in quell’abbraccio affettuoso gli rendeva un po’ delle coccole che non aveva mai ottenuto da sua madre.  
Alla fine era partito, poco dopo il sorgere del sole, nascondendo Usagi-chan nelle pieghe del kimono, tenendolo stretto contro il petto come faceva da bimbo nelle notti piene di tuoni.  
Si voltò, fino a quando non uscì dal suo campo visivo, verso la residenza dei Sakurazuka, sperando di poter vedere Seishiro.  
Ma non accadde.

~ * ~

Sakurazuka-san aveva assistito a quella struggente partenza, odiandosi per il dolore che stava dando a quel bambino ma consapevole che era l’unico modo per salvarlo dall’orrida profezia che pendeva su di lui come una sentenza di morte.  
Sospirò al pensiero di ciò che Seishiro avrebbe fatto, una volta scoperto che il fratellino di cui aveva tanto atteso il ritorno era di nuovo partito, e stavolta per sempre; avrebbe sopportato anche quello, si disse, tutto pur di non permettere che accadesse quell’abominio che gli era stato predetto.  
Tutto.

~ * ~

Seishiro tornò una settimana più tardi quando, con una cerimonia il cui fasto avrebbe fatto invidia alle nozze di un Imperatore, aveva condotto Dama Kanoe con sé: tutti gl’invitati e le dame che le sarebbero state assegnate rimasero incantate dalla maestà e dalla sensualità del suo incedere, affatto timida come ci si sarebbe aspettato da una giovane sposa; il suo novello consorte sorrideva, orgoglioso di aver ottenuto, allo stesso tempo, una donna tanto splendida ed un posto nella famiglia imperiale. Eppure, un angolino del suo cuore gioiva al pensiero che il tempo delle sue lunghe assenze da casa era finito ed ora avrebbe potuto rivedere Subaru-chan: chissà che faccia avrebbe fatto, quando avesse saputo che era sposato!  
La casa rimase in festa per tutto il giorno e tutta la notte, lasciando i giovani sposi in solitudine nella loro stanza mentre gl’invitati celebravano, con danze, canti e rituali, la loro unione.  
Fu solo dopo un paio di giorni che Seishiro poté recarsi presso il piccolo edificio nel giardino d’inverno e, con sua grande sorpresa, lo trovò vuoto.  
– Padre? – chiamò, dirigendosi verso l’appartamento nel quale Sakurazuka-san si era ritirato, lasciando al figlio l’appartamento principale, quello che dava sul giardino di primavera – Padre!  
– Santo Cielo, Seishiro! – sbottò l’uomo, spalancando lo shoji della sua stanza – Quando imparerete? Vi sembra il modo di entrare nelle stanze di vostro padre? Ormai siete…  
– Dov’è mio fratello?  
Gli sembrava di rivedere la stessa scena di qualche anno prima, notò con preoccupazione Sakurazuka-san, e, per la prima volta dalla partenza di Subaru, seppe di aver fatto la cosa giusta.  
– Entrate.  
Il figlio obbedì ed il padre ne rimirò per un istante la figura alta ed orgogliosa che prendeva rigidamente posto su un cuscino; si sedette di fronte a lui, chiedendo ad un servitore di portare del tè.  
Seishiro attese con evidente impazienza che suo padre parlasse, ma l’uomo temporeggiava, decidendosi ad aprir bocca solo quando il domestico fu uscito, lasciando le tazze davanti a loro.  
– Dunque? – chiese, ignorando il tè.  
– Vostro fratello è partito per Edo – rispose il padre, sorseggiando lentamente la bevanda.  
– È straordinario – commentò il figlio – Non solo il suo tempismo, ma il fatto che la salute di Subaru-chan sia migliorata al punto da consentirgli di viaggiare così spesso.  
– Sakurazuka-san ignorò quel palese sarcasmo – Subaru-kun non è più un bambino.  
– Probabilmente non ne sono cosciente perché non lo vedo da tre anni.  
– Volete imputarmene la responsabilità? – chiese il padre, velatamente in ansia.  
Seishiro si morse un labbro, piccato – A cosa di deve la sua partenza, stavolta? È di nuovo malato?  
– No, gode di buona salute – rispose l’uomo, fissandolo dritto negli occhi – Ha semplicemente scelto di prendere i voti.  
Al figlio parve, di colpo, di aver udito pronunciare quelle parole in una lingua sconosciuta – Come? – chiese, quasi senza fiato.  
– Desidera proseguire gli studi ed approfondirli – spiegò – Per questo l’ho inviato a Edo, affinché possa divenire un monaco.  
– Ma è solo un bambino! – esclamò Seishiro, sconvolto – Non può prendere i voti! Perché non gli avete semplicemente affidato un maestro migliore?  
– Non è più un bambino, Seishiro-san - ripeté Sakurazuka-san - Ha ormai tredici anni ed era tempo di pensare al suo futuro. Cosa pensate di saperne, voi – aggiunse, ben sapendo che le sue parole avrebbero crudelmente colpito nel segno – Che non lo vedete da anni? Credetemi, ho fatto solo quanto era più salutare per vostro fratello.  
Seishiro non riuscì a rispondere: era vero, in fondo, non vedeva né sentiva Subaru da tre anni, e quel periodo così breve era più che sufficiente a rendere un bimbo un giovane uomo; si chiese se il cucciolo simile ad un gattino di cui si era preso cura sin dal primo giorno, quando lo aveva raccolto da sotto l’engawa, esistesse ancora o fosse solo un lontano ricordo che, ora, non viveva più nei gesti dell’adolescente che suo fratello era diventato, una persona che gli era sconosciuta.  
Sentì che il tempo era andato troppo avanti e lui era rimasto indietro, come se fosse stato sbalzato da cavallo, e Subaru-chan, senza che se ne fosse reso conto, era diventato… un estraneo.  
– Avete capito, Seishiro-san? – chiese suo padre, ridestandolo dai suoi pensieri.  
– Sì... padre.

 

 

* * *

**Note  
1.** Beppu: ora: Beppu è, oggi, una delle più famose località termali del Giappone, il problema è che ignoro che nome avesse in epoca Heian… Me la passate questa licenza? ^^;


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 029. Nascita](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Passarono cinque anni.  
Seishiro, l’anno successivo alle sue nozze, ebbe la soddisfazione di vedersi informare che Dama Kanoe aveva messo al mondo un bel maschietto, sano e che piangeva con vigore, facendo presagire un uomo dall’indole forte.  
Si era recato appena possibile a far visita alla sua sposa, e l’aveva trovata non meno avvenente del solito (ella aveva infatti preteso di essere lavata ed acconciata con cura, dal momento che aveva sempre deprecato l’aria sfatta delle puerpere e non tollerava di mostrarsi a nessuno in quelle condizioni); aveva osservato quella giovane donna dalla bellezza rigogliosa con un sorriso: era stanca e sul suo volto si potevano ancora scorgere le tracce della sofferenza patita, ma risplendeva radiosa per esser riuscita, alla prima gravidanza, a mettere al mondo un erede. Ferma ed orgogliosa, si era detto: se fosse stata un uomo, quale straordinario potere sarebbe stata in grado di accentrare nelle sue mani!  
La giovane madre indossava una splendida veste bianca e scarlatta, su cui la folta chioma nera scendeva sinuosa, e teneva al petto un fagottino: accennò un inchino al suo sposo e disse, con malcelato orgoglio – Mio signore, ho l’onore di mostrarvi il vostro primogenito: è un maschio.  
Seishiro le sorrise e sbirciò al musetto grinzoso che sbucava dalla coperta; tese le braccia per prenderlo e, quando l’ebbe contro il petto, si ritrovò a stringerlo con imbarazzo: era una cosetta minuscola, aveva uno strano odore, e sembrava impossibile che anche lui fosse stato così, quando era venuto al mondo. Rimase per un po’ ad osservare quell’esserino così minuscolo che dormiva placido, senza conoscere nulla del mondo, senza sapere che, solo per essere nato da quella coppia piuttosto che da un’altra, in quella casa, in quella famiglia, lui era speciale, e sarebbe stato amato e curato come il più prezioso dei gioielli.  
Era lo stesso destino con cui era nato anche lui, pensò Seishiro, e non aveva mai pensato che, invece, quella era una sorte riservata a pochi eletti, indipendentemente dalle loro capacità, per capriccio degli dei, finché non aveva incontrato suo fratello. Subaru che, di certo, non era stato accolto da una madre sorridente ed un padre felice, avvolto in stoffe soffici e circondato da persone che lo guardavano come un piccolo miracolo; stando a quanto gli aveva narrato suo padre, era venuto al mondo tra le mura scure di un tempio, accolto da una madre che non aveva voluto neppure guardarlo. Fissò il fagottino che aveva in braccio e giurò a se stesso che avrebbe amato ciascuno dei figli che la vita gli avrebbe concesso: non avrebbe permesso che nessun bambino, in quella casa, subisse una sorte simile a quella che era toccata a suo fratello.  
Lo porse di nuovo a Dama Kanoe – Ho già chiamato un sacerdote affinché scelga un nome fausto per il bambino – le comunicò, e la sua sposa annuì soddisfatta.  
Sarebbe stato “Fuma”, scoprirono due giorni dopo, ovvero “vero sigillo”: Seishiro si disse che mai nome fu più idoneo a suggellare il patto che aveva fatto con se stesso con quel bimbetto tra le braccia.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 030. Morte](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

A Edo, intanto, Subaru si era adattato alla vita del monastero.  
Certo, probabilmente questo era dovuto anche al trattamento di favore di cui godeva; come figlio, seppur illegittimo, di una famiglia aristocratica, gli venivano concessi piccoli agi, atti più ad un semplice studente, che ad un novizio: i suoi capelli non erano stati rasati ma semplicemente tagliati corti, in una foggia piuttosto severa, e gli venivano risparmiati, per la sua salute delicata, i digiuni e le veglie di preghiera più dure; la sua cella era ben più comoda e confortevole di quelle degli altri novizi, ufficialmente a causa della sua salute che sarebbe stata a rischio, se fosse stato esposto all’umidità ed al freddo.  
Gli veniva concesso di studiare quando ne aveva voglia, dedicandosi ai numerosissimi testi conservati nel monastero, su cui veniva poi erudito personalmente da Imawa-san: il monaco aveva preso in gran simpatia quel ragazzo dall’intelletto brillante destinato a rimanere nell’ombra, e gli consentiva dunque liberamente studi e letture. Subaru se ne rimaneva nella sua cella senza farsi sentire, sempre chino sui libri (tanto che sovente era Imawa-san a spronarlo ad uscire ogni tanto dalle mura del convento per prendere una boccata d’aria nelle giornate limpide) e rispettava scrupolosamente le regole del monastero, abituato, in fondo, a vivere in una specie di eterno ritiro.  
Ogni tanto guardava i fogli che teneva nel piccolo tavolo per la scrittura della sua stanza e si sentiva prudere le mani dal desiderio di… scrivergli, di sentire se Seishiro si ricordava ancora di lui, della sua esistenza; se lo disprezzava, se lo pensava ogni tanto, se si ricordava di avergli voluto bene; ma poi faceva il conto del tempo trascorso dall’ultima volta che si erano visti e tutto gli sembrava così lontano da non voler provare neppure a sfiorare la carta: prendeva i suoi ricordi nella piccola casa del giardino d’inverno e li spostava in un angolo sempre più nascosto del suo cuore, osando rispolverarli solo per qualche istante quando giaceva nel letto la sera, per calmare un po’ il cuore in tumulto per il buio, accoccolandosi Usagi-chan contro la gola e immaginando di trovarsi ancora a Heian.  
Poi il sonno arrivava a portar via tutto, e i pensieri tornavano al loro posto, accucciati in silenzio, in attesa di essere sfiorati di nuovo.

~ * ~

Fu in una di quelle giornate di studio pressoché sereno che giunse il messaggero.  
Imawa-san lo chiamò un giorno di primavera; tra le alture dov’era stato edificato il tempio la temperatura era ancora fredda ma, nelle zone più a valle, i boccioli dei ciliegi erano già sul punto di schiudersi. Subaru entrò nella stanza dell’anziano monaco e si sedette docilmente sui tatami, osservando la vista dei monti incappucciati di nebbia che si aprivano tra gli shoji spalancati dove sedeva l’uomo.  
– Come state, Subaru-san?  
– Bene, Imawa-san.  
– Sono anni che siete qui, ormai- rispose il monaco sedendosi finalmente davanti a lui – Cinque anni non sono molti, ma, nell’età in cui siete, rappresentano lo scarto tra l’infanzia e l’età adulta.  
– Sì, Imawa-san – rispose il ragazzo, non riuscendo a capire dove sarebbe andata a finire quella discussione.  
L’anziano monaco sospirò – Oggi è arrivato un messaggero da Heian: recava una lettera di vostro padre.  
Subaru trasalì, stupendosi che quel nome potesse fargli ancora quell’effetto dopo tanti anni; per un istante smise quasi di respirare, terrorizzato al pensiero che potesse esser capitato qualcosa di brutto a suo fratello. Respinse con forza il pensiero: dubitava che suo padre si sarebbe ricordato di lui, in una situazione di simile – Cosa dice? – sussurrò.  
– Non posso dirvelo – rispose il monaco – Vostro padre desidera parlarvi personalmente.  
– Verrà qui? – chiese il ragazzo sorpreso.  
– No, mi ha chiesto di darvi licenza di lasciare il tempio per qualche tempo e recarvi a Heian.  
– Torno… a Heian?  
– Solo per qualche tempo – rispose l’uomo – Pensavo l’idea vi avrebbe reso felice.  
Subaru chinò il capo: come spiegarsi? Le ansie, la paura, la soggezione per suo padre e l’imbarazzo di tornare dopo tanto tempo tra quelle mura… Non osò pensare che avrebbe rivisto Seishiro: si rese conto con orrore che non avrebbe saputo cosa dire, come comportarsi; non era più un bimbo che poteva essere coccolato e vezzeggiato, era un giovane uomo che non aveva nulla a che vedere con lui.  
Mentre tornava alla sua stanza per racimolare quel poco che gli sarebbe occorso per il viaggio, pensò che sarebbe stato meglio, molto meglio, che suo padre avesse dimenticato la sua esistenza e l’avesse lasciato lì una volta per sempre.

~ * ~

Man mano che si avvicinavano alla Capitale, Subaru iniziò a scorgere le chiome rosate dei ciliegi; Yoshida-san, il monaco che lo accompagnava, gli spiegò che doveva trattarsi degli alberi che si trovavano nei giardini delle residenze nobiliari e che tra di essi c’erano anche quelli della famiglia Sakurazuka.  
Gli sembrava che Seishiro, durante la prima stagione della fioritura che aveva trascorso nella casa di suo padre, gli avesse spiegato che i sakura del loro giardino di primavera erano i più belli di tutta Heian ed una sorta di tesoro della famiglia, poiché la tradizione voleva fossero un dono di un antenato dell’imperatore Kigai – C’è chi dice addirittura che il nostro nome provenga da lì – aveva spiegato.  
Era un tempo così lontano da sembrargli irreale, pensò. Il cavallo era stanco e così anche lui, ma il pensiero che il luogo del ristoro sarebbe stato la casa di suo padre lo angosciava ancor più della fatica.  
– Manca ancora molto, Yoshida-san?  
– I cavalli sono stanchi, ma nel giro di poche ore dovremmo essere a destinazione. Vedete? Iniziano già ad intravedersi le porte di accesso della Capitale.  
Subaru sospirò appena e si concentrò sulla natura che fioriva là attorno, così colorata e rigogliosa, a differenza di quella austera che circondava il monastero: la ricordava a stento, ma quei colori e quei profumi si facevano strada con prepotenza nella sua memoria, costringendolo a richiamare alla mente le primavere della sua infanzia; non poteva muoversi dal giardino d’inverno, certo, ma Seishiro, quando Sakurazuka-san non era a casa, lo portava nel parco di primavera, dove, da generazioni, si trovava, immerso nel candore dei ciliegi, l’appartamento privato del capofamiglia. Lo lasciava scorrazzare sotto le fronde cariche dei sakura, che spruzzavano petali ad ogni alito di vento, come una nevicata soffice e profumata, e a volte si fermavano lì per fare merenda, divertiti ogni volta che un petalo finiva sulla superficie verde scuro del loro tè.  
Credeva di aver dimenticato tutte quelle cose, ma la vista dei ciliegi gliele riportava alla mente con tale intensità da non accorgersi che avevano già superato le porte della città e che erano ormai vicini alla residenza dei Sakurazuka.

~ * ~

L’atrio dell’entrata principale gli evocava pessimi ricordi, malgrado ricordasse solo un grande acquazzone e la paura che gli rendeva molli le gambe; un servitore venne a prendere i cavalli e li guidò fino ad un piccolo gruppo di stanze riservate agli ospiti, dove fu servito loro da mangiare e vennero invitati a fare un bagno.  
Yoshida-san, a cui il Padre superiore aveva detto di lasciar andare da solo il suo protetto nelle stanze di Sakurazuka-san, decise di riposare un po’ le ossa indolenzite dai giorni di marcia, lasciando Subaru a tormentare nervosamente il bordo del suo saio.  
– Il padrone vi attende, giovane signore – lo interruppe un servitore.  
Il ragazzo si disse che tanto valeva recarsi immediatamente da suo padre e porre fine a quel tormento – Vi seguo – rispose alzandosi. Man mano che attraversava i lunghi corridoi, si rese conto di non riconoscere nulla e questo, se possibile, aumentò il suo nervosismo.  
– È qui – annunciò il domestico, fermandosi con un inchino davanti ad una grande porta.  
Una voce che credeva di aver dimenticato risuonò da dietro gli shoji e, prima che potesse prepararsi in qualche modo, si trovò davanti suo padre.

~ * ~

Era… bizzarro; ricordava suo padre altissimo, come una montagna o una statua imponente, e invece ora si trovava davanti ad un uomo col volto segnato dalle rughe, un po’ curvo nel suo kimono scuro, ma dallo sguardo non meno lucido di una volta.  
– Sedete, Subaru-san – lo invitò gentilmente con un cenno della mano; s’inginocchiò elegantemente, nascondendo, se vi erano, gli acciacchi dell’età, e gli versò il tè.  
Il ragazzo prese posto sul largo cuscino ricamato e lo guardò di sottecchi, scrutandone il viso da sopra il fumo che si alzava dalle tazze: quell’uomo gli aveva sempre provocato ansia e paura, malgrado non avesse mai neppure alzato la voce con lui; semplicemente, quel volto serio era più d’una volta stato foriero di notizie e cambiamenti tutt’altro che graditi, e anche ora che aveva diciotto anni non poteva trattenersi dal sentire un leggero tremore, un brivido alla base della schiena.  
– Siete cresciuto molto – commentò il padre – Vi ho lasciato che eravate un bambino e vi rivedo uomo.  
Subaru chinò il viso, sorridendo imbarazzato a quelle parole – Sono lieto di vedervi in salute, signore.  
Il padre lo guardò con un sorriso triste sulle labbra: nonostante tutto, la profezia, la sua nascita, i trascorsi spiacevoli, non poteva non voler bene a quel ragazzo; non somigliava a Seishiro, anzi, quel carattere così docile e remissivo, che gli smuoveva sempre un istinto di tenerezza, non aveva niente a che vedere con l’indole decisa e sarcastica del suo primogenito. Non riusciva a non sentirsi in colpa per quella vita oscura e probabilmente infelice a cui lo aveva condannato; si era spesso rimproverato per quella relazione con la Dama di Edo, ma… era lontano dalla Capitale, tanto che gli sembrava di vivere in un altro mondo, distante persino dal suo destino; se solo Subaru fosse nato lì, durante la sua permanenza, e non dopo! Se avesse avuto la possibilità di vederselo zampettare intorno, sentirsi tirare la veste per attirare la sua attenzione, pretendere attenzioni con adorabile testardaggine, com’era capitato con Seishiro, forse…  
Sospirò. Era crudele, quel destino, che lo costringeva a dar sempre notizie dolorose a quel ragazzo così buono, che avrebbe potuto causargli innumerevoli fastidi, ma che invece sembrava vivere volontariamente negli angoli, in ombra, per non infastidire nessuno, lui per primo.  
Parlarono a lungo, per la prima volta nella loro vita, probabilmente, poiché se la vita in monastero era parca di accadimenti, così non erano le letture di Subaru; fu solo quando non riuscì più a rimandare che spiegò il motivo di quella chiamata.  
– Certo, avrei potuto scrivervi, oppure farvi parlare da Imawa-san, ma… sono pur sempre vostro padre, e desideravo che foste qui, nella casa della nostra famiglia, in un momento così delicato – fece scivolare lentamente una missiva verso di lui – Ho ricevuto questa lettera dalla Badessa del tempio di Edo, dove siete cresciuto, qualche giorno fa.  
E Subaru lo seppe prima ancora di leggerlo.

~ * ~

Era strano soffrire così, si disse.  
Sua madre non aveva mai avuto un gesto affettuoso per lui, né si era preoccupata di avere un qualche peso nella vita di suo figlio; erano ormai tredici anni che non aveva sue notizie, e non si era mai illuso di poterne ricevere.  
Eppure…  
Forse era così che funzionava, si disse, l’amore: non c’era bisogno che l’oggetto del nostro sentimento lo ricambiasse, né che si mostrasse gentile; esisteva indipendentemente da tutto, e non ci si poteva fare nulla. E forse per questo, per tutti quegli anni, aveva continuato a covare la speranza che tutto sarebbe cambiato, che un giorno, anche una volta sola, l’avrebbe accettato, che… che l’avrebbe stretto tra le braccia.  
E invece le sue braccia erano vuote, e gli sembrava di capire appieno solo in quel momento quanto tutto ciò fosse triste; era uscito per il giardino e aveva continuato a camminare nella penombra, finché non era giunto lì, perdendosi in quella casa che non aveva mai conosciuto davvero. Rimase sbigottito, così tanto che per un istante il suo cuore aveva smesso di battere e di soffrire: era nel giardino di primavera della residenza e mai, in tutta la sua vita, aveva immaginato che potesse esistere un luogo così straordinario. Certo, in passato vi era stato durante il giorno, ma quei ricordi impallidivano, davanti allo spettacolo che si palesava ora ai suoi occhi.  
La luce della luna e quelle della casa erano sufficienti per far brillare, di un bianco così intenso da abbagliare, le chiome delle decine e decine di ciliegi: le fronde cariche di fiori, come fossero piene di neve, erano uno spettacolo così abbacinante da fargli dimenticare se stesso. Ogni tanto un petalo si staccava dalle fronde e danzava delicato a terra, rilucendo quasi nel buio, scendendo nel silenzio come fosse neve.  
Subaru rimase immobile tra quegli alberi, lo sguardo verso le chiome pallide e le guance sulle quali brillavano le scie umide delle lacrime.  
Fu così che Seishiro lo vide.  
Sembrava uno dei giovani che attorniano la principessa Kaguya nelle favole e nei dipinti, lo sguardo addolorato come se guardasse la luna sapendo di non potervi fare ritorno.  
Non aveva mai visto niente di così bello.  
E quella scena, quel volto che emergeva dalle ombre con il suo pallore, si impressero nel suo cuore e nella sua memoria leggeri come neve, scendendovi piano e senza far rumore, come la memoria di un sogno irripetibile.  
Ma quel sogno sembrava invece straordinariamente reale.  
– Chi siete? – domandò il giovane, voltandosi di scatto verso di lui.  
A Seishiro parve di riconoscere un bagliore color smeraldo, nei suoi occhi, e rimase a fissarlo sconvolto – Subaru?  
La ricordava, quella voce. Erano trascorsi anni dall’ultima volta che l’aveva udita, ma aveva un suono che non avrebbe mai potuto cancellare dalle sue orecchie, neppure se fossero passati cento anni – Seishiro… -san?  
L’uomo balzò giù dai gradini dell’engawa, andandogli incontro e afferrandogli gentilmente una manica per avvicinarlo alle luci – Non posso crederci… Sei proprio tu?  
Era assurdo, si disse Subaru. Sogni una cosa per tanto tempo e poi, quando si realizza, capita sempre nel momento più sbagliato o più assurdo; le lacrime che la sorpresa aveva trattenuto fino a quel momento scesero giù dalle sue guance e suo fratello gliele asciugò gentilmente con una manica – Che succede?  
– Mia madre… – riuscì a biascicare, tentando di asciugarsi gli occhi. Era una scena assurdamente simile ad altre di quel passato che credeva svanito, e che non poteva che sembrargli più irreale, davanti a quell’uomo che manteneva poco del ragazzo che lo aveva consolato tante volte.  
Seishiro lo tirò gentilmente dietro di sé, portandolo in casa; sentirono un servitore chiamarlo, e il fratello maggiore gli sussurrò di fingere di non averlo visto – Nostro padre crede che sia ancora a corte; ero rimasto bloccato lì, ma volevo tornare a casa e ho fatto un giro più lungo. Non dirgli che sono qui, si preoccuperebbe inutilmente.  
– Preoccuperebbe? – chiese Subaru, tirando su col naso.  
– Subaru-sama? Subaru-sama?  
Il ragazzo si affacciò sull’engawa, asciugandosi gli occhi alla bell’e meglio – Sono qui.  
– Oh, meno male – rispose il servitore, avvicinandosi – Vostro padre era in ansia, temeva vi foste perso. Vi abbiamo preparato una stanza per la notte, se desiderate seguirmi.  
– Dove?  
– Nel padiglione che c’è nel giardino d’inverno.  
A Subaru sfuggì un sorriso: non capiva se quello fosse un desiderio di emarginarlo, o di farlo dormire nell’unica casa che avesse mai avuto, ma ne era sollevato lo stesso – Vengo.  
Si voltò vero il fratello, che gli fece cenno di andare, e lui, troppo intontito dalla stanchezza e dalla sofferenza, obbedì docilmente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 023. Amanti](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Il servitore era appena andato via con il vassoio pieno della cena che Subaru non era riuscito neppure a toccare; Yoshida-san era stato alloggiato in una delle stanze del padiglione, un po’ distante dalla sua per permettergli di riposare nel massimo silenzio possibile in una residenza tanto grande.  
Subaru se ne stava seduto su quel futon sul quale era certo che non avrebbe chiuso occhio e si guardò intorno, infastidito persino dalla luce delle lampade, sfregando le palpebre gonfie. Un lieve ticchettare sulle imposte lo fece voltare verso l’entrata che dava sul giardino – Chi è?  
– Posso?  
– Seishiro-san? – si avvicinò per aprire, ma gli shoji si spalancarono lievemente davanti a lui, rivelando la figura del fratello, per la prima volta illuminata dalla luce; non era cambiato più di tanto, notò: era diventato ancora più alto, le spalle si erano fatte più larghe, ma il viso era rimasto pressoché lo stesso. O forse era il modo in cui sorrideva a dargli quell’impressione – Cosa ci fai qui? Dev’essere tardi…  
– Non mi andava di lasciarti da solo – rispose Seishiro, richiudendo per bene le imposte e cercando dove sedersi – Come ti senti?  
Subaru si strinse nelle spalle, imbarazzato.  
Era una sensazione strana: erano loro, eppure non lo erano. Lui non era più un bimbo e suo fratello neppure: era come se i ricordi del loro breve passato insieme fossero appartenuti ad un tempo completamente slegato da quello che vivevano adesso; erano come due estranei che, per caso, avevano giocato insieme da bambini, perdendosi poi di vista per anni. Era un pensiero triste, si disse.  
Eppure rimasero tutta la notte a parlare, impacciati, poi via via più sciolti, come due viandanti che, incontrandosi nella stessa locanda, si scoprivano avere gusti e conoscenze in comune; il passato era in una scatola preziosa ma chiusa, e a loro rimaneva solo un presente in cui ricominciare da zero, come se non si fossero mai visti prima.  
Subaru si svegliò la mattina dopo avvolto nelle coperte, intontito e con gli occhi brucianti; si guardò attorno e vide Seishiro sonnecchiare avvolto in un mantello, seduto poco più in là – Sei rimasto qui – disse. Non aveva ben capito perché non volesse dire a Sakurazuka-san che era in casa, ma pensò che non fossero affari suoi e non voleva infastidirlo in alcun modo.  
Il maggiore, invece, sapeva benissimo il perché: suo padre era sempre stato fermamente intenzionato ad allontanarli il più possibile e questo, oltre ad averlo sempre irritato, gli era sempre riuscito incomprensibile; si trovava bene con Subaru, che male c’era a passare del tempo lì con lui? Non riusciva a vederlo né a sentirlo in alcun modo parente di quel bambino che ricordava con tanto affetto nella sua adolescenza, e gli riusciva strano persino pensarlo suo fratello. Non aveva molto di diverso dai giovani aristocratici che popolavano la corte, forse solo una maggiore eleganza e cultura, che lo rendevano una compagnia piacevole.  
Nient’altro: che male c’era?  
Non aveva potuto rientrare né nei suoi appartamenti, né in quelli della moglie: si era fatto informare da Kiyu sulla salute dei suoi bambini e aveva pensato di rimanere lì, nascosto, sicuro che nessuno avrebbe pensato di cercarlo nelle stanze di Subaru. Dormire in quella maniera, però, era terribilmente scomodo, e non aveva quasi chiuso occhio.  
Il ragazzo si alzò dal letto e abbozzò un sorriso – Aspetta – tirò un grande paravento in modo da coprire un ampio angolo della stanza e cercò nell’armadio un altro futon – Non ce n'è un altro...  
– Non preoccuparti – rispose Seishiro – Questo andrà più che bene – rispose accomodandosi dietro la tenda.  
– Sei proprio determinato a nasconderti? – chiese Subaru, fregandosi gli occhi ancora gonfi.  
– Ti dispiace? Posso trovare un altro posto, se ti arreco disturbo.  
– Non intendevo questo! – rispose agitato il ragazzo – È che non si tratta di una sistemazione comoda, non trovi? Però – aggiunse, imbarazzato – A me non dispiace.  
Un lieve fruscio arrivò da dietro le imposte – Subaru-sama? È già sveglio?  
Seishiro gli fece cenno di fingere che lui non ci fosse e Subaru lasciò entrare il domestico, seguito da un altro servitore che portava la colazione – Aspettate – disse, rivolto all’uomo che stava spostando il suo futon – Limitatevi a riordinarlo, per favore, desidero dormire ancora un po’.  
– Sì, signore.  
Quando tutti se ne furono andati, crollò a sedere con un sospiro davanti al vassoio – Prendi tu la colazione, io non ho fame…  
– Hai detto che già ieri sera non hai mangiato nulla – lo rimproverò Seishiro – Dopo un viaggio così lungo, non puoi metterti a digiunare.  
– La sola vista del cibo mi nausea – rispose il ragazzo – Vorrei solo dormire – bisbigliò passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
Il maggiore sorrise, conciliante – Dormi, allora.  
– Non ci riuscirei.  
Seishiro sorrise – Non sei cambiato per niente.

~*~

Passò una settimana, ne passarono due.  
Seishiro smise di giocare a nascondino con suo padre e si avvide immediatamente del cambio d’umore dell’uomo nel sapere entrambi i suoi figli sotto lo stesso tetto.  
– Siete un uomo bizzarro, padre – commentò un pomeriggio, mentre prendevano il tè insieme – Avete i vostri figli qui, dopo tanti anni, e sembrate sul punto di mettere il lutto!  
Sakurazuka-san sospirò e non raccolse la provocazione – Non durerà a lungo, comunque; Subaru ripartirà tra qualche giorno.  
– Perché mai? – chiese Seishiro – Credo sia un ragazzo che non potrebbe darvi che soddisfazione, se lo teneste qui.  
L’uomo lo fulminò con lo sguardo, ma tacque – Vostro fratello deve prendere i voti; perché mai avrebbe studiato tanti anni, altrimenti?  
– Ma non li ha ancora presi, e non ha neppure vent’anni: non ci sarebbe nulla di strano se…  
– Silenzio!  
Seishiro vide chiaramente la rabbia che affannava il respiro del padre – Non sono più un ragazzo, padre. Se avete delle motivazioni, siete pregato di rendermi partecipe.  
– Sarete anche un uomo, ma io resto vostro padre – rispose secco Sakurazuka – Ed ora vi invito a ritirarvi.  
Il figlio, seccato, non poté che obbedire.

~*~

– Subaru?  
– Sì?  
Seishiro sedeva placido sul ballatoio appena fuori dalla stanza del fratello – Sei davvero determinato a prendere i voti?  
Il ragazzo sussultò, sorpreso – Che domanda è questa? Sono entrato nel tempio con questo scopo, no?  
– Ma eri un bambino – protestò il fratello – Adesso puoi esprimere la tua opinione su questa faccenda, soprattutto perché riguarda la tua vita.  
Subaru sorrise e continuò a giocherellare con la sua tazza di tè – Perché queste domande?  
Lo irritava quel discorso, per il semplice motivo che non sapeva cosa rispondere e non ne vedeva neppure l’utilità: non sentiva di avere la vocazione di un religioso, ma cos’altro avrebbe mai potuto fare della sua vita? Non si cambia la propria sorte così, da un minuto all’altro, e la sola persona che aveva il potere di farlo, suo padre, sembrava ben lontano anche solo dal pensarlo; perché suo fratello doveva tediarlo con un discorso così sterile?  
Seishiro si strinse nelle spalle, senza guardarlo – Non sarebbe sgradevole se tu rimanessi qui: è anche casa tua, questa.  
L’irritazione di Subaru si acuì di colpo. Avrebbe voluto dirgli _Ah, adesso ricordi che questa è casa mia? Che questa è la mia famiglia? E dov’è stata la mia famiglia in questi anni? Ho ricevuto più notizie da nostro padre che da te!_  
Ma non lo disse, limitandosi a stringere le labbra.  
– D’accordo, ho capito – concluse Seishiro, posando la sua tazza – Del resto, se non ti sei fatto vivo negli ultimi anni, è perché evidentemente non consideri questa la tua casa.  
Subaru si voltò di scatto, piccato: anche quest’accusa, adesso?!  
– Mi consta che, dal giorno in cui hai messo piede a corte per la prima volta – disse, cercando di mantenere calmo il suo tono – _Tu_ non ti sia più fatto vivo.  
– Io? – chiese Seishiro, guardandolo con un sorriso ironico – Ti scrivevo almeno un paio di volte al mese.  
– Che assurdità dici? – Subaru avvertì distintamente la rabbia sfumare davanti alla sorpresa – Io ti ho _sempre_ scritto.  
Si guardavano, adesso, allibiti ed increduli – Questo quando?  
Il più giovane allargò le braccia – Dai primi giorni: affidavo le lettere a Yukiko, che le consegnava a Kiyu-san; ne sono certo, perché le chiedevo conferma ogni volta.  
– È a lui che chiedevo di portarti le mie – rispose Seishiro. Assurdo: Kiyu era stato suo fedelissimo scudiero sin dall’infanzia, e _mai_ gli sarebbe venuta un’idea folle come quella di interferire con i suoi scambi epistolari, soprattutto perché era a lui che aveva sempre reso conto delle sue azioni.  
A lui soltanto.  
E a suo padre.

~*~

Non disse nulla a Sakurazuka-san: Subaru lo aveva pregato di evitare una lite inutile, dopo così tanto tempo, e lui aveva ceduto, ripromettendosi di chiarire le cose non appena fosse rimasto solo con suo padre; lo fece anche perché, dopo questa bizzarra scoperta, la leggera tensione e diffidenza che aveva permeato i rapporti con suo fratello fino a quel momento era svanita.  
Non era cambiata la strana sensazione che il loro passato comune fosse appartenuto ad un’altra vita, ma ora erano più… complici, più vicini; ed avvertiva un turbamento strano gravargli sul cuore, una sensazione a cui non sapeva dare nome. Era come se sovrapporre l’immagine di Subaru con quella del ragazzo che aveva incontrato una notte di due settimane prima gli riuscisse difficile, come se le due immagini non combaciassero.  
Come se quel giovane e la parola _fratello_ non combaciassero.  
Era una sensazione, se solo ne avesse parlato, non dissimile da quella che Subaru provava; Seishiro aveva sempre avuto un ascendente particolare su di lui: non era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la sua indole, né con il suo aspetto fisico, o con il suo modo di tenere in piedi una conversazione oscillando sempre pericolosamente sul filo dell’ironia; anzi, era qualcosa che aveva a che fare con tutto questo, e con il modo gentile con cui gli si rivolgeva.  
Era una sensazione… calda. Come quando, dopo una veglia di preghiera, tornava intirizzito dal freddo nella sua stanza e si immergeva in una vasca di acqua bollente: la pelle formicolava, un brivido strano e piacevole, e si accorgeva sempre più di non riuscire a guardare suo fratello negli occhi. Somigliava tanto al giovane che aveva avuto cura di lui durante l’infanzia, ma la sua presenza era diversa, era… era qualcosa che non aveva mai sperimentato, prima. Sapeva solo che, se da bambino smaniava felice per una carezza, un abbraccio, adesso la sola idea del minimo contatto fisico lo terrorizzava.  
O forse no. E questo pensiero lo spaventava ancor di più.

~*~

Una settimana ancora, e i ciliegi erano in fiore fuori dalla stanza in cui Seishiro si era trasferito già da anni; pallidi e iridescenti, di una bellezza straordinaria.  
Ricordava una vecchia favola, narratagli dalla sua balia, secondo la quale i ciliegi in fiore, quando erano in grande numero, avevano un potere sinistro, capace di confondere la mente degli uomini; non sapeva perché avesse ripescato quel ricordo dalla sua mente proprio quel giorno, quando aveva convinto suo fratello ad ammirare l’incantevole fioritura nel suo giardino.  
Avrebbe dovuto tornare al tramonto, e invece fu trattenuto ben più a lungo, tanto che era ormai notte, quando fece ritorno alla residenza di famiglia; pensava che Subaru fosse ormai da un pezzo seduto davanti alla sua cena, e gettò solo uno sguardo fuori dalle imposte aperte, pensando che avrebbe dovuto scusarsi per un simile ritardo.  
E invece, nella cornice lattea degli shoji, rivide quella scena.  
Era suo fratello, si disse, eppure non riusciva a comprendere dove e quando, dentro di lui, quel legame si fosse teso, sfilacciato fino a disperdersi negli anni; tutto ciò che riusciva a capire, in quel momento, era che niente, in tutta la sua vita, gli era parso bello come quel ragazzo vestito di blu, che quasi spariva nel buio della notte, sotto i ciliegi.  
Non era umano, si disse: scese dall’engawa e si avvicinò a Subaru, notando come il pallore delle mani e del viso che sbucavano dal kimono scuro, quasi nero, non avessero nulla da invidiare alle chiome immacolate che oscillavano nel cielo nero sopra la sua testa.  
– Sei qui – disse.  
Il ragazzo si voltò di scatto verso di lui – Sei… sei tornato.  
La notte era umida, anche se non fredda, eppure a Subaru parve di avere il viso in fiamme.  
– Sei rimasto qui tutto il tempo?  
Il più giovane si strinse nelle spalle – Tardavi, e questi ciliegi sono così belli che… Non mi sono accorto di aver aspettato tanto – non riusciva a guardarlo, perciò continuò a tenere il viso sollevato verso le fronde pallide, quasi iridescenti nel buio – Si perde il senso della realtà, a guardarli.  
– Sì – rispose Seishiro; era l’effetto dei ciliegi in fiore e della notte, si disse, eppure avrebbe giurato di trovarsi in una specie di sogno, o davanti ad una di quelle creature leggendarie provenienti dalla Luna, che si mostravano agli uomini per brevi istanti, per poi sparire nel cielo. In fondo, anche Subaru gli era sempre sfuggito, pensò sorridendo. Non voleva che succedesse ancora, e in quel momento gli sembrava fatto di petali di ciliegio anche lui, sul punto di dissolversi alla prima folata di vento. Tese la mano e gli afferrò il polso senza quasi accorgersene.  
Il ragazzo si voltò verso di lui, spaesato.  
_Perché?_ , si chiese Subaru, senza osare muovere il braccio; gli sembrava di avvertire uno strano formicolio, là dove le dita di suo fratello si posavano contro la sua pelle, una sensazione di disagio e piacere allo stesso tempo. Sentiva che c’era qualcosa di strano in quella situazione, ma la sua mente era come piacevolmente anestetizzata, e riusciva solo a pensare al fatto che il palmo di Seishiro fosse tanto più caldo di lui, tanto che sentiva come se la sua pelle fosse più sensibile, là dove veniva toccata.  
Il fratello lo guardò e gli sfuggì un sorriso nel sentire la consistenza del polso che stringeva – Sei di carne come tutti gli uomini, allora.  
Subaru sollevò gli occhi verso di lui – non se ne accorgeva, ma brillavano come quelli di un gatto nel buio, e sorrise.  
E Seishiro lo baciò, delicatamente, come vento caldo sulle labbra, e lui non si mosse, piegando docilmente il capo all’indietro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 071. Rotto](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html)

Si staccarono, allontanando le labbra solo di pochi centimetri, il polso di Subaru ancora stretto nella mano di Seishiro: riaprirono gli occhi e sembrarono riconoscersi l’un l’altro di colpo, e la consapevolezza di quanto era appena successo crollò loro addosso. Nel ripensarci, negli anni successivi, Seishiro avrebbe ricordato solo il verde degli occhi di suo fratello incrinarsi, come vetro, ed andare in pezzi, così come l’atmosfera sognante di pochi istanti prima.

Subaru ripartì il giorno dopo, senza rivolgergli la parola e rifiutando qualsiasi suo tentativo di parlare, di spiegare che no, non riusciva davvero a sentirsi in colpa per quel che era successo, perché no, loro due non erano fratelli da anni, e in un certo senso non lo erano mai stati; erano stati costretti ad essere due estranei sempre, per tutta la loro vita, ed era assurdo che dovessero sentire il peso di un legame inesistente proprio in quel momento, quando tutto sembrava essere accaduto in modo assurdamente naturale.  
E non seppe mai che il ragazzo si era rifiutato di ascoltare quelle parole, perché erano le stesse, identiche, che tormentavano la sua mente.

~*~

Si separarono per la seconda volta, dunque.  
Seishiro litigò furiosamente con suo padre per quelle lettere mai ricevute e suo padre, nel vedere quella furia negli occhi del figlio, comprese come tutto quel che l’aveva spinto fino a quel momento era stato vano: non era riuscito a cambiare il destino, anzi, ogni suo tentativo non aveva fatto altro che spingere inesorabilmente gli accadimenti verso la conclusione che gli aveva predetto l’indovino anni prima.  
Tutte le sofferenze che aveva inflitto a sé e a Subaru in tutti quegli anni erano state inutili, perse nel folle progetto di un vecchio pazzo; sentì le forze mancargli di colpo, tanto da impietosire persino suo figlio.  
Era finita, per sé e per loro: andò indietro con la mente, cercando il momento in cui le cose erano iniziate, ma gli parve tutto così orrendamente inutile e vuoto che non riuscì a ritrovare il bandolo della matassa.  
Seishiro, invece, aveva un’immagine più che nitida di dove tutto avesse avuto inizio.  
Solo che, in quell’immagine notturna, soffusa di candidi ciliegi in fiore, Subaru non era suo fratello.

 

**Fine**

**(continua in "Phantasma")  
**


End file.
